EL AMOR ATRAVES DE LA MUSICA
by DanhyGleek
Summary: EL AMOR SERA EL TEMA PRINCIPAL DE TUS CANCIONES PREFERIDAS...KURT HUMMEL Y BLAINE ANDERSON DOS PERSONAS UN SOLO CORAZON
1. EL NUEVO COMIENZO

CAP 1 EL NUEVO COMIENZO

La familia hummel-hudson esperaba en la oficina de figgins, sabian ke debian enfrentarse a unos de los problemas que desde hace tiempo el hijo menor estaba pasando. Cuando Dave Karosfky amenazo de muerte a Kurt si no se iba, Burt su padre sabia ke debia tomar cartas en el asunto.

-se or Karosfky su hijo ha transpasado todos sus limites- dijo Figgins un poco asustado-asi que le daremos cuatro semanas de suspension, despues volvera para hacer una capacitacion y podra volver a clases

-y olvida ke me amenazo de muerte?- dijo Kurt indignado

-no se me olvida pero no puedo hacer nada mas ya ke hasta ahora nos enteramos de lo ke estaba pasando

-igual si se hubiera enterado antes tampoco habria hecho nada-dijo el se or Hummel-asi que pense en una opcion antes y voy a utilizarla, lo siento pero desde ma ana sera transladado a Dalton

-ke bn iras a una escuela de maricones porcelana-dijo Dave en un tono divertido

-cuida tus palabras Dave-dijo su padre-se que no es la mejor forma de decir lo siento pero no tengo palabras para lo ke hizo mi hijo, Hummel de verdad lo siento...

-no tienes por ke disculparte tu y yo sabiamos ke algun dia pasaria y ya no hay marcha atras

en ese momento las dos familias salieron del despacho sin decir ni una palabra. ya en la tarde Burt tenia el vale de translado para su hijo;esta vez estaba seguro ke Kurt ya no sufriria mas, no por el momento, ahora tendria un poco mas de trankilidad

al dia siguiente Kurt llego a la academia Dalton se sorprendio de lo grande ke era, tenia full pasillo , para luego entrar a las aulas ke eran dos veces mas grandes ke el auditorio de Mckenly, paso por la oficina del director donde aguardaban mas muchachos

-Kurt Hummel puede pasar a la oficina del se or Smythe-dijo la secretaria

al entrar Kurt quedaba maravillado por los cuadros y trofeos ke adornaban el lugar, se dispuso a observarlos cuando en uno vio uno grupo de jovenes bien vestidos y sonrientes, uno de los muchachos llevaba en su mano un trofeo de estrella, parecido a lo ke le daban a Rachel cada vez ke se ganaba un solo. abajo en la enmarcacion decia "premio segundo lugar en concurso de coros". No podia creerlo era algo asi como el club Glee pero con la diferencia de ke ellos estaban aun mas cerca al cielo; estaba en sus cavilaciones, cuando lo interrumpieron.

-eres Kurt Hummel verdad-dijo una voz

Kurt volvio y vio al director de Dalton, era un hombre alto de cabello casta o oscuro, con ojos azulescomo el cielo, de unos 40 a os y extra amente energetico

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Spencer Smythe, el director de Dalton, tu debes ser Kurt Hummel el muchacho transferido de Mckenly

-Si asi es-dijo Kurt estrechandole la mano- creo ke ya lo habia visto antes por los pasillos de Mckenly

-si, Figgins y yo somos muy buenos amigos, nos conocemos desde los 10 a os. bueno estoy completamente seguro que te va encantar estar aqui, veras que en poco tiempo seras parte de esta gran familia.

-se or director, siento interrumpirlo, pero los Warblers estan afuera y quieren verlo-dijo la secretaria

-los Warblers?-dijo Kurt sin reparar en lo que hacia

-si los Warblers-dijo el se or Smythe en tono divertido-ke pasen

Kurt alguna vez los habia escuchado gracias al Se or Shue, ellos serian algunos de los competidores que tendria New Directions en las locales.

Despues de Adrenalina Vocal, Los Warblers eran un coro muy fuerte, y asi lo demostraban los cuadros y trofeos en la oficina.

En ese momento se escucho un golpe en la puerta, al abrirse, entro un hombre alto, de cabello casta o oscuro, de grandes ojos azules claros, venia acompa ado de un chico mas bajo que el, moreno, de cabello riso, negro y unos ojos color miel que mataban a cualquiera. Detras de ellos un grupo de jovenes mas o menos de su misma edad, llevaban puesta una chaqueta azul con rayas rojas y el escudo de Dalton.

-hola padre- dijo el rubio-venimos avisitarte y darte una gran noticia: ES OFICIAL, LOS WARBLERS ESTAN DENTRO DE LA COMPETENCIA!

-Ke alegria me da escuchar eso, Sebastian, y que cancion cantaran ese dia

-La verdad estamos pensandolo todavia, no nos hemos decidido-dijo Sebastian mirando de arriba a abajo al casta o-kien es el ?

-Es Kurt Hummel- dijo el director -fue transferido de Mckenly, espero ke lo apoyen en todo lo ke necesite...

-Mucho gusto-dijo el moreno estrechandole una mano-mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, espero ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Ustedes saben que es tradicion que algunos de los estudiantes mas sobresalientes sean sometidos a votacion para ser los mentores de los recien ingresados a la Academia, quien se apunta?

-todos sabemos que el uniko aplicado es Blaine asi ke seria un honor ke fuera el mentor de Kurt- respondio un rubio de grandes ojos azules, a lo ke hizo el resto de las personas se rieran

-jajajaj es verdad-dijo el se or Smythe -Blaine nos harias el favor ?

-claro, con mucho gusto, primero ke todo te mostrare el lugar- dijo Blaine cogiendo de la mano a Kurt pillandolo desprevenido y haciendo ke Sebastian los mirara con el se o fruncido.

Miercoles 8:00 am Mckenly

En el aula de ensayo, todo el coro estaba sorprendido por la reciente noticia por el hermanastro de Kurt Hummel, que este habia sido transferido a otro colegio gracias a los maltratos de Karosfky

-Me da tristeza enterarme del problema tan grave ke tenia Kurt, hasta ahora, eres un desconsiderado Finn por ke no me lo contaste?-dijo Rachel

-Ay por favor deja de ser tan hipocrita, Rachel, para ti es mejor ke porcelana ya no este aki como tu competencia-respondio Santana

-Eso no es verdad, Kurt era un gran amigo y compa ero...Finn di algo!

- ahhhhh!

-Muchachos, en vez de pelear deberiamos ensayar nuestro numero para las locales, se ke para algunos es sorpresa, pero se ke Kurt estara mucho mejor en Dalton tendra grandes oportunidades-dijo el se or Shue

-esperen Dalton?- dijo Puck ke hasta el momento estaba distraido

-si Dalton - replico Mercedes

-Donde estan los Warblers?-dijo Puck

-Si y?-respondio Mercedes con tono molesto

-No se dan cuenta es el segundo coro mas importante despues de Adrenalina Vocal

-es enserio?-pregunto Rory

-si -dijo el se or Shue un poco deprimido-pero no nos detengamos en eso!tratemos de componer las canciones para las locales

10:00 am Academia Dalton

Mientras tanto Kurt y Blaine despues de haber recorrido toda la Academia, entraron a la sala de ensayo, sin dejar el asombro, Kurt no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, todo realmente era nuevo para el, no solo la infraestructura de la academia, tambn la calidez de los muchachos ke estudiaban alli, todos eran muy sociables y amables, el unico con el que no habia tenido muy bna simpatia desde el principio era el hijo del director: Sebastian Smythe, el casta o habia tenido un presentimiento desagradable con el chico desde ke este le habia preguntado a su padre de forma brusca kien era el

"dijo Sebastian mirando de arriba a abajo al casta o-kien es el ?"

De cualkier modo no le presto mucha atencion, ademas no era ese tipo de personas ke le importaba kien le caia bn o no, despues de los maltratos ke sufrio por Karofsky decidio ke era hora de ser el mismo y no preocuparse por el ke diran. En ese momento sono el celular de Blaine ke estaba buscando algunos libros para ayudar a Kurt a adelantarse en lo academico.

-Diga?-respondio el morocho

- Anderson donde estas?

-David estoy en la sala de ensayo...

-ahh es ke Thad pregunta por ti y creyo ke te habias fugado ya con el nuevo

-dile a Thad ke no empiece con sus locuras ...y ke si kieren venir ke vengan

-mando decir Thad ke mejor kiere dejarlos en privado jajajajaj...te dejo no demorara en llegar el fastidio de Sebastian y preguntar por ti bye

Al colgar se dio cuenta ke Kurt estaba con el, se sonrojo al instante

-Disculpa por lo ke acabas de oir, pueden ser demasiado pesados a veces

-No te preocupes, es agradable estar con chicos como ustedes, ke le ponen lo mejor cuando tienes un dia muy malo

-Porke te fuiste de tu antiguo colegio?

-Porke habia un Nearthdental ke me hizo la vida imposible solamente por ke yo soy gay..hasta me amenazo de muerte...mi familia hablo con el director pero el solo lo suspendio y nada mas por eso mi padre decidio trasladarme aki

-Mmmmm me suena familiar-dijo Blaine

-Eh?-contesto Kurt confundido

-Si en mi antiguo colegio, tambn tuve problemas con mis compa eros por mi orientacion sexual , le lleve la keja al director, dijo ke trataria el asunto pero como te puedes dar cuenta se le notaba en la mirada ke nada podia hacer era como si dijera "lo siento eres gay, tu vida siempre sera miserable" por eso tome la desicion de irme y llegue a Dalton donde todos me respetan y me tratan igual...

Entretanto en el otro salon llegaba Sebastian con una sonrisita, cuando diviso ke todavia no habia llegado Blaine con el chico nuevo, nisikiera simulo su descontento frente a los Warblers, ke lo miraban extra ados

-ke te pasa Sebastian , porke kambiaste tu expresion tan de repente?-pregunto un poco preocupado Wess

-Es ke no es obvio-respondio Thad -esta de mal genio por ke Blaine todavia no llega con el nuevo, trankilo Sebastian ke el juro no hacerle nada al muchacho por ahora

todos los warblers se rieron, menos Wess, Jeff y Sebastian ke lo fulminaron con la mirada

-Callte imbecil-refuto Sebastian- no es eso, simplemente Blaine sabe que debemos ensayar el numero para las locales y ke Kurt puede adelantarse en otro momento

-No hay afan las locales son en 3 semanas, ralajate Sebastian mas bien disfruta de la naturaleza-respondio Thad

-Si hazle caso al gay de Thad, no te alteres, Blaine esta muy bn acompa ado, mas bien propongo ke vayamos esta noche al bar de siempre para celebrar el mes de San Valentin-dijo Nick con una sonrisa enorme

-Nick tiene razon-dijo David- deberiamos ir al bar de Gap a distraernos un rato...nos caeria muy bn

En ese momento llego Blaine con kurt riendo de algunas cosas ke habia dicho el casta o!Sebastian no podia disimular el descontento ke tenia al ver a Blaine con otro chiko de esa forma, desde ke el morocho habia llegado a Dalton su obsesion fue a tal grado ke le molestaba verlo asi fuera para hablar con otro hombre ke no fuera el o en el peor de los casos ke no fuera uno de los Warblers. Jeff por su parte keria mucho a Blaine aunke le irritaba verlo con el suricato de Sebastian. Nunca le habia caido mucho bn el rubio, era egocentrico y mas encima se creia el Brad Pitt de la Academia, aunke era el hijo del director eso no cambiaba lo ke pensaba de el.

-De ke estaban hablando ke se quedaron callados apenas llegamos?-pregunto Blaine con expresion preocupada

-De ke deberiamos ir a Gap esta noche para celebrar el dia de San Valentin-Respondio Nick

-Pero no creo ke dejen entrar a Kurt es menor de edad-dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa grandota

-Ehmm no te ekivocas-respondio Kurt imitando su sonrisa- tengo 18 a os recien cumplidos

-Entonces no hay nada de ke hablar ...nos vamos todos a Gap y punto-dijo Thad ... su exageracion hizo rerir al grupo, menos a Sebastian ke se habia kedado mirando al casta o con una expresion enfadada... y Nick se percataron de eso menos el morocho ke estaba un poco distraido... 


	2. ATRACCION

Al caer la tarde todo el grupo caminaba directo al bar, al sentarse en una de las mesas para 10 personas, llegaba directo uno de los meseros del local

-Buenas tardes jovenes, mi nombre es Jeremiah y sere la persona encargada de atenderlos- dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Sebastian

-Buenas tardes-contesto Blaine nos regalarias una botella grande de brandy de manzana por favor

-ok! algo mas

-Nada mas por el momento-replico Jeff

ya entrada la noche, Jeff y Nick se habian levantado de la silla a bailar, Thad buscaba a alguien para distraerse en la noche, Sebastian se habia acercado a Jeremiah y estaban hablando de algo, Wess y David habian salido a comprar algo, los unikos ke estaban en la mesa eran Blaine y Kurt. Sin darse cuenta habian pedido otra botella para tomarsela entre los dos.

-Vienes seguido por aki?-dijo kurt rompiendo el silencio

-No solo cuando salgo con el grupo a celebrar algo o para distraernos

-Mmmm veo ! una pregunta tu y Sebastian son algo?-le pregunto sin rodeos

-jajaja-respondio Blaine-no el hecho de ke nos veas juntos no kiere decir ke salgamos...Sebastian me cae bien es un gran amigo, pero no es mi tipo...

_"bueno al menos es lindo y esta disponible...Kurt ke kosa estas pensando por favor, controlate...siempre te pasa lo mismo cuando te gusta alguien...deja de mirar esos lindos labios ahhh! son tan apetecibles y esos ojos POR DIOS son capaces de matar a cualkiera...bno ya fue demasiado..di algo"_

-Eres muy lindo y sexy-dijo Kurt abriendo mucho los ojos al percatarse de lo ke habia dicho

El morocho en vez de molestarse se rio del comentario y se dispuso a seguirle la corriente, gracias a ke la noche estabaa muy avanzada y con media botella de brandy

-tu no te kedas atras, eres como un angel de chocolate

-Como?

-Si, blanco por fuera pero delicioso por dentro-dijo Blaine con los ojos brillantes como la luna

el casta o se ruborizo al escuchar eso

-gracias...

-Kieres bailar-dijo Blaine despues de varios minutos

-claro-respondio el casta o con la mirada fija en el suelo

Al llegar a la pista Blaine cogio de la mano a Kurt bailando a una distancia "prudente" . Luego de varios minutos Blaine lo acerca de la cintura haciendo ke se pegaran el uno al otro, sin decir nada se miran a los ojos fijamente mientras sus pies se mueven, Kurt sin pensarlo dos veces se inclina ante Blaine y este comienza a besarlo con tanta pasion ke sentia ke estaba en el cielo.

En ese instante Jeff , no podia creerlo, sus ojos emanaban una gran tristeza al verlos y aparta su mirada, entre tanto Sebastian se pone furioso al ver la escenita de la pareja en la pista de baile, intenta acercarseles pero alguien lo detiene de la chaketa

-Que intentas hacer?-pregunto Jeremiah

-Y a ti ke te importa?- respondio el rubio con ira

- Ja! no todo se puede conseguir en esta vida hermanito-dijo observando a Blaine y Kurt

-Cuantas veces debo decirte ke no me digas hermanito en lugares publicos, ademas el llevar mi apellido no te acredita como mi sangre ok

- Ya te he dicho ke no me importa lo ke pienses...kieras o no somos hermanos de SANGRE me gustaria decirle al mundo ke el gran sebastian Smythe tiene un hermano y no lo kiere reconoceer o mas bn su familia no lo asimila

-Callate estupido-refuto Sebastian lleno de furia, primero por ke aunke no kisiera reconocerlo Jeremiah tenia razon eran hermanos; algunos a os antes su padre estaba de viaje por Argentina y sin kererlo tuvo un desliz con una mesera...meses despues ella viajo a Ohio para contarle al se or Smythe ke estaba embarazada, en esa epoca Sebastian tenia 4 a os de edad

Otras de las razones por lo ke estaba furioso, era ke no podia dar credito a lo ke sus ojos habian visto, ese estupido casta o aparecido le estaba robando a Blaine sin mas ni mas...juro ke un dia se lo iba a pagar muy caro, ke no le kedarian ganas de volver a acercarse al morocho...el era suyo, le pertenecia, no eran nada pero le pertenecia..

"imbecil, imbecil"-se repetia asi mismo una y otra vez

Despues del acaramelado beso,Blaine se separo de Kurt pero sin dejar de mirarlo...sentia ke algo habia nacido con el casta o desde ke lo conocio, a decir verdad le gustaba demasiado, no sabia porke, pero los indirectasos ded esa noche y el gran beso despertaron sentimientos en el ke jamas habia sentido o mejor aun volvia a resucitar

Sin vacilarlo Blaine se inclino de nuevo hacia Kurt ..y lo beso sin detenerse...tanto ke se disponia besarlo en el cuello cuando sintio un jalonaso, al voltiarse se encontro con unos ojos acribilladores

-Ke te pasa Smythe-Dijo Blaine un poco exaltado-porke la reaccion?

-Se estan voleteando demasiado no crees?-respondio con expresion airada

-Y a ti eso en ke te afecta?-respondio Blaine un poco confundido-tu lo haces todo el tiempo y nadie te dice nada

Mordiendose el labio furiosamete Sebastian salo del bar con humor de perro, pero sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Kurt ke le sonreia grandemente.

Mentras tanto Jeff y Nick salieron del bar sin decir una palabra, desde que presenciaron el beso de la reciente parejita en medio de toda la pista. Jeff no les habia kitado la mirada de encima toda la noche y eso a Nick le preocupaba bastante

-Parece ke Blaine encontro a alguien con kien entretenerse el resto de la noche-comento Nick en forma sarcastica

-Como puedes decir eso?-respondio Jeff con deje de molestia-Blaine es incapaz de estar con alguien por una maldita noche

-Solo estaba bromeando-se defendio Nick-ademas no entiendo porke te comportas asi, deberias alegrarte por tu mejor amigo de ke ese beso haya sido con el nuevo y no con la zorra de Sebastian

-Porke me hablas de esa forma?

porke no se ke esta pasando Jeff, has estado raro toda la noche, ignoras mis besos, mis miradas, solo por kedarte viendo a esos dos, y te molestas por un comentario ke hago, sabes cuando estes un poko mas trankilo, hablamos ok, adios

-Nick ...espera-grito Jeff, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, sin darse cuenta, lo que habia visto en el bar lo habia afectado demasiado, ni el mismo entendia porke, amaba mucho a Nick pero ver a Blaine con otra persona le hacia mal, alguna vez fue su alma gemela. Ahora debia aclarar todo de una vez con Nick, tenia ke contarle la verdad fuera como fuera, marco su numero pero no contesto, seguro estaba furioso y a la ultima persona ke keria contestarle era a el.


	3. SECRETOS Y CONFESIONES

**CAPITULO 3: SECRETOS Y CONFESIONES**

-Alguien se acuerda que paso anoche? -pregunto Thad

-Si David y yo salimos a comprar algo, y cuando regresamos nos encontramos con el show de Blaine y Kurt-contesto Wess

-Show? , que show?-replico Thad

-El beso que se dieron en toda la mitad de la pista de baile, debiste haberle visto la cara al idiota de Sebastián, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo-explico David

-Y a ustedes que les sucede?-pregunto Wess, dirigiendo la mirada a Jeff y Nick que hasta ahora no se habían inmutado-han estado raros desde anoche

-No se pregúntele a Jeff-respondió Nick en un tono molesto-el sabe porque

-Oh! Parece que alguien quedo frustrado anoche-dijo Thad en forma sarcástica

Antes de que Jeff pudiera alegar, entraron Blaine y Kurt, una que otra vez el morocho miraba al castaño haciendo que este se sonrojara

-No puedo creer que llegaras a esos alcances Anderson?-replico Thad

-De que diablos estas hablando?-contesto Blaine

-No te hagas el inocente, anoche casi te comes a Kurt en el bar-dijo David

Blaine se puso rojo ante el comentario de su amigo, y miro fugazmente a Kurt que también estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Y a ustedes quien les dijo eso, ni siquiera estaban en el bar-contesto el morocho

-No hace falta que nos dijera, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, se te notaba las ganas de tirarte al nuevo jajajaja-replico David

Sin querer ese comentario molesto a Jeff, quien sin reparar en lo que hacia salió corriendo fuera de la Academia, todos los Warblers lo miraron irse confundidos hasta que Blaine tomo la decisión de ir tras el

- Y a este que diablos le sucede?-pregunto Wess mirando a Nick

-A mi no me mires, que no se que le pasa, esta raro desde anoche, casi me pega porque hice un comentario sobre Kurt y Blaine

-Hey que tienes?-Pregunto Blaine- estas bien?

Lo siento- dijo Jeff en tono nervioso y con los ojos rojos- se que tu y yo juramos guardar nuestras distancias y quedar como amigos, pero no es fácil, no puedo seguir engañando a Nick y mucho menos a mi mismo

-Exactamente de que estas habl…..-no termino de hacer la pregunta el morocho, cuando sintió como unos labios sabor sandia tropezaban con los suyos, haciéndole recordar el pasado de una forma fugaz, esos mismos labios fueron los que por muchos meses lo hicieron llorar a tal punto de jurarse a si mismo no volverse a enamorar; al volver a la realidad empujo a su amigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando 5 miradas los sorprendían y una de ellas era la de Nick

Sin saber que hacer, intento hablar pero Nick ya se había marchado, obviamente nadie se esperaba esto y mucho menos de Blaine y Jeff

-Parece que alguien nos debe una explicación-Dijo Thad en tono serio

-Lo se…-dijo Blaine un poco avergonzado – simplemente no es fácil de contar

-Pero al menos, nos hubieras contado, se supone que somos un grupo y un grupo nunca oculta nada-alego Wess

-No es fácil, no creo que todos ustedes cuenten cosas que hayan sido tan importantes en sus vidas- comento Kurt mandándole una mirada comprensiva a Blaine

-Tal vez, pero en este caso el afectado es Nick, se supone que Jeff es su novio y tu su mejor amigo

-Si lo se-dijo el mayor en un hilo de voz, seriamente afectado

-Nick!, espera-grito Jeff tirando de la remera- se que ahora estas resentido y probablemente no quieres hablarme, pero te pido que me escuches un momento, necesito explicarte lo que paso

-Te gusta?- dijo Nick sin rodeos

-No….. Es decir….. Blaine y yo, fuimos algo hace un par de años, pero terminamos porque mi familia nunca acepto que a mi me gustaran los chicos, así que me mandaron fuera de Ohio. Un año después volví, y una tarde iba camino a mi nuevo apartamento, cuando vi en un callejón a dos hombres grandes de fútbol golpeando a dos chicos, mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a uno de ellos, en ese instante lo único que podía hacer era llamar a la policía, después del incidente, tuvimos tiempo de platicar, juramos guardar nuestras distancias, pero debo confesar que siento un nudo en la garganta de los hombres que se le acercan , no son celos de amor, tengo miedo de que alguien lo lastime

- Pero Blaine sabe cuidarse muy bien, lo ha demostrado mucha veces, lo que mas me duele es que, me lo hayas ocultado y hayas esperado este momento para decírmelo, soy tu novio, no es que deba saber todo de ti pero tampoco quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar nada

-te amo Nick, con toda mi alma, estoy dispuesto a borrar todo mi pasado con Blaine si tu quieres

-No estoy diciendo que olvides tu pasado, solo quiero que confíes en mi, es todo

En ese preciso momento llegaba Sebastián, no sabia lo que había pasado, sin embargo, recordando la noche anterior, fulmino con la mirada a Blaine y Kurt que hablaban en un rincón del salón

-Gracias-dijo Blaine-debe ser algo sorpresivo para ti enterarte de tantas cosas de esta forma

-No importa-respondió Kurt con una leve sonrisa-ahora entiendo porque me pediste que lleváramos las cosas con calma

-Sabes, la verdad me importas mucho, pero no quiero que arruinemos nuestra amistad, por un impulso mío

Minutos mas tarde, llegaron al salón Nick y Jeff cogidos de la mano, en señal de que se habían reconciliado, Blaine se les acerco y le pidió disculpas a Nick, este respondió motivado y los 3 se fundieron en un abrazo

-Ay que escena tan conmovedora-dijo Sebastián con sarcasmo-enserio casi vomito de la ternura

-Cállate Sur…..Sebastián-refuto David-celoso porque nadie es como tu o mejor no eres como ninguno de nosotros-antes de que el rubio, alegara llegaba el señor Smythe con un muchacho mas o menos de su edad

-Muchachos, les presento a otro compañero nuevo, su nombre es Chandler Kielh espero que lo traten muy bien y lo ayuden en lo que necesite.

-Porque siempre tienes que arruinar mi vida?-refuto Wess fulminando al visitante

-Y ahora que? Ay algo más que debamos saber de nuestros "amigos"-replico Thad

-Lo siento-se disculpo Wess-este es mi primo Chandler, su familia estará un tiempo aquí en Ohio, pero no sabia que entraría también aquí

-Al que no quiere caldo, se le dan dos tazas no?-dijo Chandler con una sonrisa enorme

-Esto de saber los secretos de tus amigos se está volviendo muy interesante-dijo David

-Eh? Secretos? Que secretos?-Pregunto confundido Sebastián

-Secretos que no te importarían saber-admitió Nick mirando a Jeff y Blaine

Sebastián se limito a subir los hombros restándole importancia al comentario del morocho, mientras tanto Chandler se acerco al castaño sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, luego de que el grupo se dispusiera a hacer la reunión de los Warblers sobre la competencia que ya estaba encima.

-Hola-replico Chandler saludándolo-eres hermano de Finn Hudson verdad?

-Si así es-contesto Kurt con el ceño fruncido

-Lo conozco, el es el novio de mi prima Rachel

-Eh? Rachel Berry es tu prima?

-Aja- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-tanto Wess como Rachel son mis primos por parte de mi madre, mmm me pone triste que Rachel no te haya dicho nada, de Wess me espero eso y mucho mas , pero de Rachel….

-No te preocupes, igual ya no estaremos solos en Dalton, nos tenemos el uno al otro, aunque todos aquí a excepción de Wess y Sebastián son muy chéveres

-Si, es verdad, y tu también cantas igual que Rachel y Wess?-pregunto Chandler

-Eh si, aunque solo cantaba en el Club Glee, pero desde que llegue a Dalton no he vuelto a cantar, aunque no estoy seguro que nos dejen

-Porque?-pregunto con tono preocupado

-Porque somos nuevos, y para entrar debemos tener por lo menos 6 meses en la Academia, algo así me contó Blaine

-Ah! Que lastima, y yo que quería enseñar mi melodiosa voz-dijo Chandler esbozando una sonrisa devuelta por Kurt

-Reunión Warblers comienza ahora-sentencio David

-Muchachos sugiero que para este año, renovemos nuestra rutina-exclamó Blaine

-Y que es exactamente lo que sugieres?-pregunto Wess

-Que para las locales hagamos una especie de dúo

-Un dúo? Y para qué Anderson-refuto Sebastián

-Como que para qué, si queremos impresionar a los jurados y de paso ganar el trofeo, debemos darle un nuevo aire a nuestras presentaciones

-El Brad Pitt del momento tiene razón-comento Thad-debemos cambiar algunas cosas en nuestras presentaciones si queremos a los jurados a nuestros pies

-Chicos-dijo Nick con expresión preocupada-acabaron de enviarme un mensaje, diciéndome que Curt y Grant no pueden presentarse con nosotros porque se les presentó una urgencia familiar y deben viajar

-Y que se supone que haremos?-replico Thad-recordemos que debemos ser mínimo 9 personas para formar la banda y competir en las locales

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba, en vez de buscar soluciones, hay otro problema-reprochó Wess

-No nos alarmemos, tengo una idea, porque en vez de lamentarnos, pedimos a Kurt y Chandler para que nos ayuden mientras Grant y Curt regresan-contesto el morocho en tono decidido

Al decir esto, el grupo entero se inquietó: Jeff, Nick y Thad no dudaron en apoyarlo, David dudaba, no era muy buena idea pero no había tiempo que perder; en cambio Wess y Sebastián no estaban de acuerdo (como siempre)

-No creo que sea muy buena idea, además no sabemos si saben cantar, y ni siquiera han estado mínimo 6 meses en Dalton-respondió Sebastián

-Eso lo sabemos, príncipe de Disney-refutó Nick-pero no podemos darnos el lujo de abandonar la competencia, por una maldita regla, inventada por ti, años atrás, y otra cosa por si no te acuerdas Chandler es primo de Wess y tiene la música en sus genes y Kurt estaba en el Club de Mckenly

Mientras Sebastián fulminaba con la mirada a Nick que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, David tomó la palabra

-Bien, quien esta de acuerdo en que Kurt y Chandler canten con nosotros en la competencia?-sin dudarlo 4 de ellos levantaron la mano, mientras los otros dos se limitaban fulminarlos con la mirada-ok, entonces desde ahora Kurt y Chandler son miembros de los Warblers, Blaine nos harías el favor de avisarles

Sin pensarlo Blaine salió de la reunión y se dirigió al castaño y al rubio que hablaban entusiasmados, les comentó la decisión que se había tomado en el grupo, para su sorpresa Este fue abrazado por Kurt quién le dio las gracias inmediatamente después de ponerse rojo por la reacción, a lo que hizo que el morocho le respondiera con una leve sonrisa. Ya en el salón luego de discutir, que canción cantarían, empezaron a ensayar, en una estrofa Blaine le guiño el ojo a Kurt de forma coqueta, quién no dudó en seguirle el juego; Sebastián apenas podía contenerse, los miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido sin saber que hacer, Nick miró instintivamente a Jeff quién le devolvió la mirada con amor, los únicos concentrados en la coreografía eran David, Thad, Chandler y Wess.


	4. DESICIONES

**Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo, aunque llevo solo 3 capitulos, me encanta saber que hay gente que le ha gustado, solo espero seguir contando con su fidelidad y tambien espero poder actualizar seguidamente, tengo muchas ideas y quiero compartirlas con ustedes, no olviden que si quieren saber mas de mi, hablar conmigo en facebook estoy como **** danhysonhora****, la pagina de Glee o en este caso de Klaine es _**** ChrisColfer****HYPERLINK " ChrisColfer%26DarrenCriss(Kurt%26Blaine"****&****HYPERLINK " ChrisColfer%26DarrenCriss(Kurt%26Blaine"****DarrenCriss(Kurt****HYPERLINK " ChrisColfer%26DarrenCriss(Kurt%26Blaine"****&****HYPERLINK " ChrisColfer%26DarrenCriss(Kurt%26Blaine"****Blaine****), también hay otra pagina **** .co****HYPERLINK " Niffislove"****m/Niffislove**** y en twitter estoy como **** danhysonhora****... bueno si mas preámbulos el capitulo**

**CAPITULO 4: DESICIONES**

Estaba el señor Smythe en su oficina, cuando recibió una llamada inesperada

-Bueno?-contestó

-Hola, Spencer, soy Violeta, disculpa la molestia, pero tu y yo teníamos un trato y ya es hora de que se cumpla

-Lo sé, ve alistando todo y mándalo en la tarde

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada, alguna vez le había prometido a su hijo, que su hermano bastardo, estaría lejos de su familia y de su apellido, pero ya se acercaba la hora de la verdad, Jeremía sería parte de su familia quisiera o no. Siempre lo trato como a Sebastián, eso le causaba celos a éste que no dudaba en tratarlo mal cuando tenia oportunidad, claro que Jeremiah no se quedaba atrás, no era una perita en dulce tampoco, y sabia aprovechar las oportunidades para vengarse y dejarlo mal ante la sociedad; Él Spencer Smythe debía tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer que sus hijos se llevaran no como los mejores hermanos pero si con respeto. Sin pensarlo mandó llamar a su hijo para darle la noticia

-Si, papá querías verme?-dijo Sebastián al entrar al despacho

-Si, siéntate, necesito hablarte de algo importante

-Que pasa?

-Hijo, desde hoy en la tarde, será parte de nosotros, tu hermano Jeremiah, me gustaría...

-El no es mi hermano, porque lo incluiste a Dalton, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto-dijo con ira contenida

-Sebastián tu y yo sabíamos que ese día llegaría así que no empieces con tus pataletas, te voy a pedir un favor, no mejor a exigir que lo trates lo mejor posible y vas a ser tu el tutor de El ok

-Eso no es justo, yo no cometí el error de acostarme con una zor...

-Cuida tus palabras!-lo amenazó

-Sabes que has lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que mi "hermanito" vivirá un infierno mientras yo viva-explotó

Al salir, se encontró con Jeremía y su madre, los fulminó con la mirada cargada de veneno, advirtiéndole que algún día lo mataría, a lo que Jeremiah también con la comunicación no verbal le dijo que no se quedaría atrás. Horas mas tarde, salieron del despacho, Jeremiah estaba oficialmente en Dalton y eso le encantaba, siempre quiso estudiar allí aunque el único obstáculo que le descompletaba la felicidad era Sebastián pero no le importaba. Cuando el salía, se encontró con todos los Warblers

-Hey Jeremiah, que haces por acá?-preguntó Thad

-Hola Thad, pues parece que desde hoy seré parte de Dalton

-Oh que bien! pues bienvenido y sabes cantar?

-Pero en la ducha-admitió sonriendo

-Estoy seguro, que en ese aspecto, eres mejor que Thad-dijo Jeff, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza y risas por parte de los demás chicos

-Jeje porque la pregunta?-preguntó Jeremiah con curiosidad

-Es que tratamos de unir la banda con máximo 10 personas, para poder seguir en las competencias locales de Lima

-Wow! Si quieren me gustaría unírmeles

-No tenemos que preguntarle primero a Sebastián?- preguntó Wess

-Porque siempre hay que hacer lo que queramos con el consentimiento de Sebastián?-pregunto molesto kurt

-Es verdad, además él no esta aquí, así que el segundo al mando del grupo es Blaine-comentó Nick

-Ok, si no tienes ningún problema Jeremiah, nos encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros en los Warblers

-Gracias, para mi es un gusto ser parte de ustedes

Horas mas tarde, se le acercaron a Jeremiah, Kurt y Chandler que no le habían perdido la vista al rubio desde que habló con los Warblers en la mañana

-Hola creo que te había visto en el bar aquel día eras el mesero de nuestra mesa, soy Kurt Hummel-dijo estrechándole la mano sonriente-éste es mi amigo Chandler, primo de Wess

-Hola mucho gusto, Jeremiah, si también te había visto en el bar, eres el chico que se rumbeo con el moreno de rulos negros en medio de la pista -

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al castaño furiosamente, mientras sentía los ojos de Chandler clavados en él

-No sabía que eras primo de Wess Sullivan Berry-dijo Jeremiah cortándole los pensamientos a Kurt

-Sí así es, Wess no es muy bueno contando sobre nuestra familia a los demás-antes de que siguiera sonó su celular, salió a contestar pidiéndole disculpas a los dos chicos

-Entonces-dijo Jeremiah mirando fijamente a Kurt-eres el novio de Blaine?

-Eh? No claro que no-dijo Kurt -sólo que ese día los tragos hicieron efecto...

-Y te gusta?

-Porque me haces esas preguntas-respondió el menor con el ceño fruncido ya un poco molesto

-Solo quiero atar cabos y fastidiar por un rato a Sebastián

-Y porqué?

-Quiero verlo así sea por una vez sufriendo

-Veo que no eres el único que lo odia

-Sebastián es de muy poco hacerse querer por los demás

-Y como es que lo conoces tan bien

-Me guardarías un secreto?

-Claro

-El y yo somos hermanos por parte de padre

-Wow! Y por eso te transfieron a Dalton

-Digamos que fue una de las causas, pero no me respondiste, te gusta Blaine

-Sí, pero el prefiere mantenerse alejado para no sufrir por amor, como le sucedió antaño-dijo recordando lo que había pasado con Jeff

-Eso no es excusa, deberías acércate mas a él, en mi opinión hacen muy buena pareja, así que toma la decisión de arriesgarte a que pase algo, o perderás la oportunidad de saber si son afines

Esto último había dejado pensando a Kurt, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza lo que pasó entre ellos en el bar, aunque Blaine había pedido que quedaran mejor como amigos, le era difícil cumplir ese trato, si el moreno le seguía coqueteando cada vez que cantaban una canción, o le mandaba miraditas furtivas de vez en cuando. Estaba decidido a enfrentarlo y preguntarle que era lo que realmente sentía por él, cuando se percató que había caminado hasta la sala de ensayo donde estaba el morocho, éste al darse la vuelta lo vio en una esquina

-Hey Kurt? Cuanto llevas parado ahí-dijo Blaine entusiasmado

-Eh? Ahhh no acabé de llegar

-Quieres que adelantemos lo de Inglés, antes de seguir con los ensayos?

-Ah! Si, claro

Kurt intentaba concentrarse, pero era evidente que Blaine le gustaba, y como no hacerlo, como esa piel tan suave, con esos labios carnudos y apetecibles, y esos ojos color avellana, que derretían con solo mirarlos

-...Kurt me estas escuchando?-le vino una voz de lejos

-Eh lo siento, me distraje por un momento, me decías?

-Que te pasa? no es que me guste meterme en los asuntos de los demás pero te noto algo raro

-Ya te dije que nada, es solo que me distraje por un momento, pensando...

-En qué?-lo cortó Blaine

-Se que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas, ya me lo habías advertido antes...pero...me gustaría saber que es lo sientes verdaderamente por mí...y no me digas que nada porque los coqueteos...cuando cantamos, la forma en que me miras no es común.

Blaine tomó su buen tiempo para responder y mirando fijamente al castaño, le dijo

-Mira, la verdad me gustas DEMASIADO, desde que llegaste a Dalton, no he dejado sentir química contigo, pero como pudiste darte cuenta no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, y temo que nos hagamos daño, por culpa de mi pasado

-Blaine, si no te arriesgas a olvidar tu pasado, es muy complicado que sepas que pasará en el futuro, tu también me gustas y mucho, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser un juego para ti, no creas que soy ese tipo de personas que se divierten de paso, eso no va conmigo.

-Lo sé y lo siento si alguna vez te has sentido utilizado por mí, por lo pronto tratemos de ser amigos primero y después veremos que pasa

Horas más tarde, estaban adelantando clases de Kurt, cuando hubo un momento en que se acercaron tanto, que solo se oían sus respiraciones, Blaine había dicho que trataran de ser amigos, pero él mismo se estaba dando cuenta que no era fácil si tenía al frente suyo a esa carita de ángel con mente de diablo, sin vacilar lo tomó de los hombros, haciendo que la distancia fuera mínima y comenzó a besarlo de manera lenta y comparsa. Kurt no tardó en relajarse, parecía que esos labios eran su droga, porque cada vez necesitaba más y más. Cada uno estaba ensimismado en tocar al otro sin restricciones

-Mmm que intentas hac...-dijo Kurt al ver que Blaine trataba de sacarle la chaqueta

-Lo siento-dijo Blaine separándose-no debí...

-Solo hazlo-dijo Kurt más decidido-no te detengas ahora

Sin vacilarlo, Blaine comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta de forma suave y excitante, mientras besaba sus labios, y con la comisura de los suyos recorría su cara y su cuello, al llegar allí lo lamió con tanta pasión que hizo estremecer al castaño

-Creo que deberíamos detenernos...antes...de que alguien venga...-dijo con excitación...

No había terminado de hablar, cuando escucharon unos pasos y tuvieron que separarse de forma rápida. En eso llegaron los Warblers, hablando sobre las anécdotas que hacían sonrojar a Thad, escanearon toda la sala para después percatarse que estaban Blaine y Kurt

-Hola chicos, creí que ya se habían ido-dijo Blaine

-Eh no, estábamos haciéndole un tour a Jeremiah, además ni creas que te escapas de nosotros tan fácil Anderson-dijo Thad

-Si ya lo imagino-dijo el morocho con una sonrisita-Y como te pareció Dalton?

-Muy grande pero acogedor, lo que mas me gusta es que aquí todos los chicos son muy buenos y amables

-Sí aquí en Dalton tenemos una política de cero tolerancia al acoso, no importa que inclinación sexual tengas, aquí nos respetamos tal y como somos-al oír estas palabras Kurt se deprimió un poco a lo que Blaine se percató y quiso cambiar el tema

-Chicos porque no vamos hoy a la tienda de siempre a escoger las chaquetas de la competencia y de paso buscar unas para Chandler, Kurt y Jeremiah?

-Tienes mucha razón, hoy estas muy inteligente, eso quien te tiene así he?-replico Jeff con una sonrisa mirando a Nick quién le guiño un ojo.

Blaine se había puesto rojo igual que Kurt aunque sabían que él lo había dicho de forma inocente, Jeremiah no paraba de mirarlos sin sonreír, se les notaba que se gustaban a kilómetros de distancia, él sabía de Sebastián le gustaba el morocho, pero también sabía que el rubiecito no dudaría en jugar con sus sentimientos, pues el nunca se cogía nada en enserio, así que para fastidiarlo se había propuesto juntar al castaño con el mayor como fuera, pero para eso necesitaba una ayudita.

Thad que aunque era un poco distraído, no pasaba desapercibido el tema de Blaine y Kurt, en las veces que los había encontrado juntos había visto la forma en que se miraban, cuando cantaban no dejaban de coquetearse y siempre coincidían sus opiniones, así que Él como miembro de los Warblers y mejor amigo de Blaine sentía la misión de ayudarlos, primero porque sabía que serían una linda pareja y segundo porque también sabía que Sebastián andaba detrás del morocho, y prefería a una persona como Kurt que el suricato de Sebastián que sólo le interesaba llevárselo a la cama y nada más.

Sebastián estaba de viaje, con su padre pues así lo había decidido éste para que el rubio se tranquilizara por la llegada de Jeremiah a Dalton; nunca le perdonaría a su padre lo que hizo: le había prometido que Jeremiah jamás estaría en sus vidas y ahora estaba en Dalton, y con el riesgo de que todos supieran su secreto y dañara su reputación.

_Que ni crea que por que me trae al campamento familiar se me va a olvidar su falta, maldito Jeremiah, tu vida será un infierno al lado mío, desearías nunca haber nacido, eso te lo aseguro..._

-Sebastián! Baja vinieron a visitarte tus primos Elli y Paul

-Lo que me faltaba! Ahora debo poner mi cara de perra feliz, al menos para que no se note todo este maldito odio que siento por dentro

-Sebastián?

-Ya va!

Al bajar tuvo que controlar su impulso de romperle una pierna a alguien, así que forzó su cara para que se le notara su sonrisa

-Hola Sebastián, años sin verte-dijo Paul

-Si, como sea Paul deja de ser tan hipócrita quieres?

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre el GRAN SEBASTIÁN SMYTHE

-El de ahora y de siempre-dijo con una sonrisa enorme

- Si como digas, Porque no vamos a correr en la pista de autos, quiero verte perder

-Eso jamás, sabes que siempre gano, pongámosle picante a la competencia: el que pierda entrará al campamento desnudo y deberá pagar 100 dólares de adquisición

-Eso suena muy bien primito

Al comenzar la carrera, Sebastian estaba dispuesto a ganar esa carrera, por favor era Sebastian Smythe y a él nunca le ganaban lo que no sabía era que Elli y Paul le habían hecho bromas con los frenos del auto, querían darle un gran susto, pero la gracia se les fue más allá, el carro tuvo un vuelco dejando a Sebastián inconciente y con graves magulladuras en todo el cuerpo

-Como se encuentra mi hijo doctor Gerard-preguntó el señor Smythe

-No te puedo mentir Spencer, Sebastián está muy grave, me temo que no podrá vlver a bailar, por lo menos hasta que tenga una señal de recuperación, de momento le aconsejo que lo deje aqui mientras termina su proceso.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-De unos 6 meses

-Oh por Dios!-dijo cogiéndose la cabeza-debo llamar a Blaine para tenerlo al tanto de lo que está pasando y para que tome desiciones con los Warblers

**VIERNES 10:00 AM DALTON**

Estaba todo el grupo riendo animicamente con los chistes de Thad, cuando sonó el celular de Blaine, éste salió a contestar y al volver estaba pálido y trato de callar a los demás para lograr su atención.

-Chicos, el señor Smythe, acaba de llamarme para decirme que Sebastián tuvo un accidente, y está muy grave

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó Kurt

-Parece que el auto que iba manejando, colapsó dejándolo muy mal

-Oh por Dios!-dijo Jeremiah

-¿Y la competencia? ¿Que pasará con ella?-preguntó Thad

-No habrá modificaciones, entraremos los nueve a la competencia, si podemos vamos a visitar a Sebastián al hospital de Lima.

-Si no es molestia, yo podría manejar el auto de mi padre no hay ningún problema-dijo Kurt

-Gracias Kurt, y claro que no es molestia-dijo Blaine-ahora concentrémonos en ensayar el número

Varios días despúes todo el grupo, fue a visitar a Sebastián al hospital, estaba sedado, pero eso no les impidió para cantarle un tema original; Sebastián podía ser un joven egocéntrico, egoista, hasta imbécil, pero sea como sea era un Warbler y a un Warbler nunca se le deja atrás, eran como especie de hermanos e incluso los hermanos se cuidan unos a otros: en esos días también se acercaba la competencia y Blaine estaba conciente de eso. Ahora que Sebastián no estaba, debía tomar el timón del barco, estaba feliz porque en menos de una semana tenian 3 voces nuevas en los Warblers.. Estaba en sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió una mirada a sus espaldas.

-¿Cuánto hace que estas de parado allí?

-Hace poco...lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte-dijo Kurt-me preguntaba...si podías cantar o mejor... ensayar una canción conmigo, pues ya sabes referente al tema de esta semana.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema, y que canción sería?

-Animal-

Sin vacilarlo de inmediato comenzaron a cantarla.

Here were go again, I kinda want to be more than friends

Aqui vamos de nuevo, quiero ser mas que amigos

So take it easy on me

asi que tomatelo con calma conmigo,

I am afraid your never satisfied

me temo que nunca estas satisfecha.

Here go again, were sick like animals

Aqui vamos de nuevo, estamos enfermos como animales,

We play pretend youre just a cannibal

nosotros jugamos y fingimos, que eres un canibal

and i am afraid i wont get our live

y me temo que no conseguire salir vivo

No i wont sleep tonight

no, esta noche no dormire.

oh, oh, quiero un poco mas

oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?

toma un mordisco de mi corazon esta noche

oh, oh, quiero un poco mas

oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?

¿que estas esperando?

despidete de mi corazón esta noche.

Aqui vamos de nuevo, siento los quimicos atravezandome

se vuelve mas pesado,

quiero correr y esconderme,

quiero correr y esconderme,

lo hago cada vez, ahora me estas matando

y no me negaras nada,

por el animal que hay dentro de ti

oh, oh, quiero un poco mas

oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?

toma un mordisco de mi corazon esta noche

oh, oh, quiero un poco mas

oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?

¿que estas esperando?

despidete de mi corazón esta noche.

silencio, silencio, el mundo esta tranquilo

silencio, silencio, no podemos luchar contra esto,

nosotros causamos este desorden,

¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

No dormire esta noche

oh, oh, quiero un poco mas

oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?

toma un mordisco de mi corazon esta noche

oh, oh, quiero un poco mas

oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?

¿que estas esperando?

¿que esperas?

Aqui vamos de nuevo,

Aqui vamos de nuevo,

Aqui vamos de nuevo,

toma un mordisco de mi corazon esta noche

oh, oh, quiero un poco mas

oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?

¿que estas esperando?

despidete de mi corazón esta noche.

Al finalizar la canción, se quedaron un momento mirandose a los ojos, se les notaba por todos los lados que se gustaban y no podían evitarlo, Blaine queria besarlo, demostrarle una vez más que estaba dispuesto a todo por él, pero no quería arruinar el momento ni su amistad; en cambio Kurt no pensó lo mismo y se inclinó tanto a el morocho que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros, quería besarlo pero temía la reacción de Blaine, claro que queria seguir el consejo de Jeremiah: "TOMAR LA DESICION DE ARRIESGARSE"


	5. DE VIAJE

CAPITULO 5: DE VIAJE

_Sentía una voz cálida a su espalda, siempre le decía que fuera fuerte, que no se rindiera por nada en el mundo; quería saber quién era, quiso voltearse pero vio un resplandor de luz, que no dejaba ver, sentía unas caricias reconocibles que le daban en su niñez, quiso hablar pero su voz no salía, supo después quien era, la llamaba pero ella ya estaba lejos, volvía a reunirse con alguien, no sabía que hacer le volvía a gritar una y otra vez_

-Kurt?

_Ella toco su cara, por un momento se dejó llevar, esas manos tan delicadas lo hacían estremecer, eran las mismas que sentía cuando en las noches de tormentas tenía miedo y ninguna cobija lo ayudaba._

_Madre! No te vayas. No, madre te necesito_

-Kurt! Kurt ! Despierta

Despertó de sopetón, antes de hablar, quiso reconocer donde estaba, escaneo todo, y se percató que estaba en la sala de ensayo, donde horas antes había ensayado la canción de ANIMAL con Blaine, al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Jeremiah, que lo miraban con expectación

-Que sucedió?-preguntó el castaño

-Eso mismo te pregunto, estabas gritando a alguien, intente despertarte pero no podía. Quieres hablar de eso?

- Sólo recuerdo que me quedé dormido, luego de haber cantado una canción a dueto con Blaine y empecé a soñar, primero me soñé con todos los warblers, luego estaba en un parque o algo así, y sentí que alguien venía hacia mí, y luego supe que era mi...-tragó duro- mi madre

-Hace ...Hace ...cuánto...

-Murió?-dijo Kurt- Hace exactamente 10 años, en un accidente de auto

-Lo lamento Kurt, me asusté demasiado al no poderte despertar rápido

-No importa, gracias Jeremiah, eres una gran persona y un gran amigo, eres todo lo contrario a Sebastián

-Si es algo bueno, pero ven cuéntame que canción cantaron los dos?

-Mmm Animal

-Wow buen tema y muy sensual para mi gusto, bien pensado Kurt

-Gracias!-dijo poniéndose algo rojo-nunca le había contado a nadie sobre mi madre, ni siquiera a mis mejores amigas, eres definitivamente el primer chico que sabe algunos de mis secretos, no se los cuentes a nadie ni siquiera a tu novia

-Kurt , te entiendo y lo de los secretos no te preocupes no se lo contaré a nadie, y por si no te has dado cuenta también soy gay

-Sí, ya sabía que eras gay, tu pelo definitivamente te delata-dijo el castaño descostillándose de la risa, a lo que Jeremiah lo imitó. Luego éste lo abrazó a Kurt sin preguntarle, al principio el castaño se sorprendió pero luego le correspondió. En esas estaban, cuando entraron los Warblers y quedaron fríos ante la escena, hasta que alguien carraspeó la garganta y tuvieron que separarse.

-Hey! -dijo Kurt sintiendo las mejillas rojas-Hace cuánto están allí?

-No hace mucho-contestó Blaine tratando de no fulminar con la mirada a Jere, que sonreía - Solo veníamos a decirles que vamos a ir a la tienda para que se midan los nuevos trajes de Dalton

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-respondió Jeremiah

Cuando salió todo el grupo, seguido por Blaine que no dejaba de mirar a Kurt, Thad se acercó a Jeremiah

-No es que me guste meterme en lo que no me importa, pero se te nota que te gusta Kurt, y por si no te has dado cuenta, no eres el Único interesado en él

-De que hablas Thad, no me gusta Kurt, es un gran amigo, pero se que él está interesado en Blaine, sólo intento ayudarlos a que se acerquen pero creo que la única forma sería dándole celos entre ellos.

-Espera...como sabes que Kurt también le gusta Blaine?

-No es difícil adivinarlo, se les nota a los dos que se gustan demasiado, y además lo dejaron claro, el día que se dieron el beso en el bar donde yo trabajaba

-Sí, supongo que yo también me percaté de su atracción y también quiero ayudarlos

-Tengo una idea, ya que mi padre necesita cuidar a Sebastián el tiempo que esté en el hospital, le pedimos a Blaine y Kurt que hagan los trámites para la competencia

-Ok….Espera, ¿tu padre? El señor Smythe es tu padre?

-Sí, es una historia muy larga…luego te cuento, ahora solo te pido que guardes el secreto, por lo menos aguardando la reputación de Sebastián

-Está bien yo guardo el secreto, pero porque tú me caes bien, no por guardar el ego del suricato ese; pero ven me decías que tenías un plan para acercar a Blaine y a Kurt?

-Sí

-Como piensas hacerlo?

-Le diré a mi padre que Blaine puede ir a Lima a hacer las transacciones de la competencia porque Él sabe de eso ya que es el segundo líder, y que puede acompañarlo Kurt para que se familiarice más-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Thad

-Y crees que acepte

-Sí estoy más que seguro que sí, lo difícil será convencer a Kurt y Blaine para que vayan juntos sin que sospechen nada

-De eso me encargo yo no te preocupes…-dijo Thad con una sonrisa a lo que el rubio lo imitó

_10 AM _

Tocaron la puerta, con un leve puño seguido de un ruido

-Pasen- dijo el señor Smythe

-Hola padre, disculpa la molestia, estas ocupado?

-Hola Jeremiah, no tranquilo que necesitas?

-Tu sabes que ya están encima la competencia de las locales, y que alguien necesita ir a hacer las últimas transacciones para que el grupo quede oficialmente inscrito, y como también sabes yo no estoy muy familiarizado con esto para ir con Blaine, así que quiero pedirte si puedes enviar a Kurt para que lo acompañe, claro si no hay problema.

-Claro no hay ningún problema, pero porque especialmente Kurt?

-Porque es el único de los nuevos que sabe más de los Warblers que Chandler y yo, y además los otros chicos no les gusta mucho tener que ir a hacer transacciones si no es con música-dijo sonriendo

-Ok….lo voy a pensar….les comunicaré más tarde

-Gracias!-salió Jeremiah con una sonrisa enorme, sabía que con este plan, al fin Kurt y Blaine tedrian espacio y tiempo para estar juntos, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces puso en funcionamiento su segundo plan...

-Hotel La Jamaica Buenas Tardes en que podemos ayudarle?

-Buenas Tardes, queria hacer una reservación a nombre del señor Spencer Smythe

-Sí con mucho gusto, por cuantos dias?

-Dos semanas exactamente

-Correcto, alguna otra cosa mas?

-Sí, por favor me encantaria reservar en la suite de una sola cama

-Con mucho gusto

-Gracias y hasta luego

-Hasta luego y que la pase muy bien-colgaron

Horas después, llegó el Señor Smythe a la sala de ensayo, para decirle al grupo que Blaine y Kurt irian de viaje a Lima, antes de que alguno pudiera alegar, aclaró por qué el castaño iria con el morocho: los dos se miraron pero no pusieron objeción; debían alistar la maleta para partir al otro día bien temprano

_**MARTES 6:00 AM**_

Estaban todos los Warblers junto con el señor Smythe en el aeropuerto de Ohio, esperaban a Blaine y Kurt para despedirlos y comenzar el viaje a Lima; tanto el morocho como el castaño tenían el presentimiento de que ese viaje nunca lo olvidarían

-Bueno muchachos-dijo el señor Smythe-espero que pasen muy bien el viaje, se comunican apenas lleguen ok, aquí están los boletos y la reservación la piden a mi nombre ya que Jeremiah hizo el favor de llamar al hotel donde se alojaran

Los dos chicos asintieron sin ningún problema, después de ser abrazados por todo el grupo, se encaminaron al avión a comenzar su aventura; en todo el viaje no dijeron ni una palabra, los dos miraban con expectación el paisaje que se les ofrecía, comian de vez en cuando lo que les daban las azafatas, y dormian de vez en vez turnándose; Después de casi 4 horas de viaje, llegaron al hotel, donde los esperaba la Suite que había reservado Jeremiah. Al entrar , se dieron cuenta que sólo había una cama para descansar, los dos miraron al botones pero no dijeron nada

-Parece que no le dijeron al señor Smythe que la suite venía con una sola cama-dijo Blaine luego de que el botones se fuera

-sí creo que si-dijo el castaño-pero eso no importa ya veremos como hacemos para dormir

Estaban en eso, cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto, eran dos muchachos que iban de habitación en habitación, ofreciéndoles una fiesta de apertura con motivo de un nuevo restaurante en el hotel, al principio estaban renuentes a ir, pero luego se dieron cuenta que era una oportunidad ke no debían desaprovechar ya que estaban lejos de casa; así que los dos asintieron a la invitación y en medio hora estarían allí. Al llegar a la fiesta, se encontraron con un tumulto de gente que no paraba de bailar, se acercaron a una mesa y pidieron dos cervezas.

-Es raro estar en una fiesta sin los Warblers-dijo Kurt

-Si tienes razón, creo que deberíamos divertirnos

-Como la ultima vez?-preguntó el castaño haciendo sonrojar a Blaine

-Si, sería muy bueno-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Luego de eso, se pusieron de pie para bailar, sin importar lo que dijera la gente, no pararon de mirarse toda la noche, querían besarse el uno al otro, nada mas solo eso, se necesitaban, no podían soportarlo, parecía como si sus cuerpos pidieran a gritos que fueran acariciados por ellos, después de eso no lo resistieron mas y subieron a la habitación; al momento de llegar a la puerta se besaron con tal lujuria como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Blaine empezó a quitarle la remera al castaño; éste en vez de refunfuñar, sin pensarlo tanto empezó a quitarle el cinturón de los pantalones

-Este es el momento de…..de decirte que me encantas…. Que desde el día del bar me has dejado loco Kurt

-Tu también me traes loco…además nunca había sentido tantas cosas por un chico, como ahora

-Pídeme lo que quieras-replicó Blaine

-Hazme tuyo-dijo Kurt sin pensarlo-No importa si llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, solo hazlo

En ese momento Blaine se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y enseguida obedeció las órdenes del castaño, empezó besando lentamente sus labios, hasta bajar al cuello y morderlo por unos segundos hasta que sintió unos grititos de sorpresa por parte del menor: sin más ni más empezó a bajar lentamente pasando por sus pezones y luego con su lengua recorrió todo su ombligo; después cuidadosamente lo llevo hasta la cama matrimonial, lo desnudo completamente, siempre mirándolo a los ojos; esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban desde el día del bar, donde sucedió todo.

Luego con sus manos empezó a recorrerlo suavemente, hasta llegar a su entrada, empezó con un dedo lleno de lubricante que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de una mesita de noche, vió como Kurt se estremecía al contacto, luego de sentir que el castaño se relajaba, metió su segundo dedo, sonreía cada vez que escuchaba decir su nombre entre gemidos del chico.

De un momento a otro, Kurt que no dejaba de excitarse comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Blaine, que no dejaba de repartirle besos en todo su cuerpo, mientras subía y bajaba sobre él, dando uno que otro gemido de excitación, se sentía leve queriendo de una vez por todas explotar sobre él,

-Kurt! Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre…antes de que te vengas…hazlo ahora!

-Blain…..

-Hazlo!

-Blaineeee! Dijo corriéndose en el pecho del morocho que no dejaba de jadear , luego de eso, sentían sus corazones latir de acuerdo a sus emociones; sin dejar de mirarse quedaron en la cama descansando, de vez en cuando se mandaba risitas quedas, una que otra vez el morocho le robaba furtivos besitos de la boca del castaño que no paraba de sonreir

-Fue hermoso-dijo-no me arrepiento de lo que ha sucedido

-Yo tampoco-dijo Blaine-creo que llegaremos a Ohio, y no será lo mismo, no creo que pueda aguantar mirarte sin lanzarme a besarte

kurt sonrió como nunca y se bajo de la cama

-A donde vas?-preguntó Blaine

-A bañarme, quieres ir conmigo?

-Claro!-dijo con un brillo total en sus ojos-ve caléntando la ducha, mientras hago una cosa

-Ok...

Kurt entró al baño, prendió completamente la ducha y de vez en vez pasaba el pie para medir su temperatura, en esas estaba, cuando sintió que el morocho lo cogía de la cintura apretándolo más a su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó y sonrió

-Ni creas que te escaparas tán fácil de mi-dijo Blaine

-Ni que yo quisiera hacerlo-respondió Kurt

Luego entraron a la ducha, mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente, Kurt agarraba el jabón y lo recorria en el cuerpo de Blaine, mientras éste recorria el suyo con sus manos; luego de una hora y media de masajes y besos, salieron con toallas en sus cinturas, mientras Kurt hacia tratamiento con sus cremas que hacía siempre desde que tienía uso de razón, Blaine tomaba el télefono

-Que quieres que pida de comer?-le preguntó

-No sé lo que quieras comer

-Mmhmhm-dijo repasándose los labios con la lengua-que tal un castaño de ojos azules?

-No creo que esté en el menú-dijo poniéndose rojo

Blaine se rió ante el comentario de Kurt, y mirándolo fijamente descolgó el auricular y llamó a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Lima, pidió pollo asado para dos personas. 10 minutos despúes llegó el pedido y se sentaron a comer, de vez en cuando Kurt pasaba su lengua a los labios del morocho cuando se untaba de grasa y viceversa, mientras hablaban animadamente de su vida; Kurt le contaba sobre el Club Glee como era el coro cuando estaba allí , habló sobre la relación que tenía su hermanastro con el fastidio de Rachel, no es que le cayera mal pero para él y el resto del coro ella era la consentida del señor Shue, siempre tenía los solos y siempre debían hacer lo que siempre decía; Blaine le sonreía y le decía que en encambio en Dalton era diferente: allí todos tenían protagonismo a la hora de cantar y si alguien se atrevía o en ese caso Sebastián cambiaba las reglas del juego todos los Warblers se le iban encima.

Duraron casi toda la noche hablando acostados en la cama, una que otra vez se besaban por largos minutos y mandándose miraditas furtivas, casi a las 2 am se quedaron dormidos abrazados defrente.

Al otro día bien temprano fueron a la oficina donde se hacía lo legal para que los Warblers quedaron oficialmente en la competencia, Kurt miraba a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien de Mckenly que también estaría haciendo los trámites para New directions pero no vió a nadie conocido.

-Buenos días en que le puedo ayudar-dijo una muchacha blanca de ojos color miel que estaba sentada frente a un computador

-Buenos días -respondió Blaine-venimos a inscribir al coro en la competencia que se hará en Ohio

-Cuál es el nombre del coro?-preguntó la muchacha-y de que colegio son

-Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton

-Nombre o nombres de los representantes del coro por favor

-Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson

-Ok señor Anderson aquí está el recibo de la transacción y el vale para entregar el día de la competencia, que tenga un buen día

-Gracias, lo mismo-contestaron los dos chicos al tiempo

Al salir de allí , pasaron por un local de helados y se detuvieron allí

-que sabor quieres?-preguntó el morocho

-De mora, gracias-respondió Kurt

En el camino hablaban y se reían de la gente que los miraban raro demasiado tiempo. Luego de Dos semanas de estadía en el hotel de Lima debian volver a Ohio, asi que por la noche alistaron sus maletas para volver...sabían que sería la unica o última oportunidad que tendrían para estar juntos, asi que no desprovecharon el momento para estar juntos , se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, y de entre gemidos se decian cuanto querian estar juntos sin importar nada ni nadie, allí se prometieron amarse hasta el final, y así lo harían


	6. SENTIMIENTOS

**HOLA PRIMERO QUE TODO PIDO DISCULPAS POR ACTUALIZAR EL FIC ESTA FECHA PERO HE TENIDO OCUPADO EL TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR EN LA PC...POR OTRO LADO QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO RESPONDERLOS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE...EL 10 DE ENERO SI DIOS QUIERE TENGO EL CAP 7 LISTO Y PUBLICADO Y POR LO DEMÁS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA...BUENO SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS EL CAPITULO!**

CAP 6: SENTIMIENTOS

Al bajar del avion todos los abrazaron y lo avallesaron con preguntas

-Como es Lima? es chevere o deja mucho que desear?-preguntó Thad

-Hee... pues...-dijo titubeando Kurt

-Muchachos, dejenlos por lo menos llegar al auto, cuando terminen de descansar pueden preguntrle todo lo que quieran -dijo el señor Smythe

-Ok, pero ni crean ke se van a escapar ja!-dijo Thad haciendo reir a los demás

Al llegar a la academia, Jeremiah trató de quedarse a solas con Kurt

-Hola Kurt ...como vas?

-bien Jereh y tu?

-Muy bien y como te fue con Blaine en Lima

-Bien, Lima es grande y muy bonita, recorrimos todos los almacenes, no sabes la cantidad de ropa tan linda, que había, ha! aproveche y te compré una muda

-Gracias!

-Y no pasó nada más?

-He! no...solo fuimos a hacer lo de los papeles y...ya!

-Mmm por tu mirada, se me hace que pasó algo más, así que dime

-Hemm nada pasó,

-Creí que eras mi amigo-dijo Jereh con fingida decepción

-Eres un ...chantajista-dijo con sonrisa divertida

Luego empezó a contarle todo desde la escena del baile hasta los besos incansables que se dieron muchas veces. Jeremiah estaba muy sorprendido no dejaba de sonreir de todo lo que le había contado el castaño entre sonrojos

-Wooo no puedo creer que lo que me cuentes, era más de lo que había querido y esperado y que piensan hacer después lo diran delante de Dalton?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si somos algo, además...

-Kurt, Blaine y tu son algo, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas , y reconoce que Blaine es la persona que has estado esperando y que Tú eres su alma gemela, mira no conozco muy bien a Blaine pero sé que te quiere, se le nota cada vez que te mira, por otro lado me gusta que tu seas su pareja

-Y porque no Sebastián?

-Mira Sebastián solo quiere a Blaine para follárselo nada más, no entiende que Blaine no es ese tipo de persona, y tu lo has visto; desde que Blaine entró a Dalton, Sebastián no ha hecho más que seducirlo, mala suerte para él que Blaine no es muy bueno para seguirle el juego. Tu piénsalo Kurt si dejas escapar a Blaine no tendrás nada que hacer más que cantar tristes canciones de amor.

Kurt se había quedado pensando, una vez más Jeremiah tenía razón, no podía dejar escapar a Blaine, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sin más ni más, empezó a cantar

I do not know if I do, (no se si hago bien)

I do not know if I am wrong (no se si hago mal)

I do not know if it were, (no se si decirlo)

I do not know if silence; (no se si callar)

What is this I feel (que es esto que siento)

As in me, (tan dentro de mí)

Today I wonder (hoy me pregunto)

If love is so ...(si amar es así)

While something I talk about you,(mientras algo me habló de ti)

While something growing in me,(mientras algo crecía en mí)

I found the answers to my loneliness (encontré las respuestas a mi soledad)

Now I know that to live is to dream.(ahora se que vivir es soñar)

Now I know that the earth is the sky,(ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo)

I love you,(te quiero)

I love you.(te quiero)

That in your arms I have no fear,(que en tus brazos ya no siento miedo)

I love you,(te quiero)

I love you.(te quiero)

They miss me with your eyes,(que me extrañas con tus ojos)

I think, (te creo)

I think ...(te creo)

And when you approach(y cuando te acercas)

I do not know how to act.(no sé como actuar)

I look like a girl.(parezco una niña)

I'm shivering(me pongo a temblar)

I do not know what's wrong(no se que me pasa)

I do not know if it is normal.(no se si es normal)

If all the girls(si a todas las chicas)

Like something happens.(les pasa algo igual)

while some(mientras algo)

I talk about you,(me hablo de ti)

while some(mientras algo)

It grew on me,(crecia en mi)

I found the answers to my loneliness(encontré las respuestas a mi soledad

Now I know that to live is to dream.(ahora sé que vivir es soñar)

Now I know that the earth is the sky,

I love you,

I love you.

That in your arms I have no fear,

I love you,

I love you.

They miss me with your eyes,

I think,

I think ...

I odd

I call

I think,

I think ...

I love you,

I love ...

Now I know that the earth is the sky ...

I love you,

I love ...

That in your arms I have no fear,

They miss me with your eyes,

I think,

I think ...

I odd

I call

I think,

I think ...

I do not know if I do,

I do not know if I am wrong

I do not know if it were,

I do not know if silence;

Cuando terminó de cantar, todo el grupo lo aplaudió , estaba muy sorprendido,era la primera vez que tenía un solo y le había salido muy bien

-Woo Kurt eso fue maravilloso-dijo Thad-en estos años que he estado en el grupo, jamás había escuachado después de Blaine un solo tan impresionante

-Es verdad-dijo Nick-suerte para nosotros que tenemos dos grandes voces en Dalton

-Gracias chicos!-dijo Blaine que hasta el momento estaba callado-ahora concentrémonos en decidir que canciones cantamos para las locales

-Si, pero antes comamos algo, por que esto de ver a Kurt cantar me hizo abrir el apetito-replicó Thad

Salieron todos los Warblers, Blaine aprovechó para quedarse a solas con Kurt

-Hey Kurt...como estás...no hemos hablado desde que bajamos del avión

-Hey hola, bien un poco emocionado por lo de ahora, y tu que has hecho

-hemmm hablar con Thad y preparar todo para la competencia que ya se acerca

-Ammm que bien, oye...quería decirte que ...Jeremiah...sabe lo ...lo nuestro

-He? como que sabe?

-Es que... Jeremiah...fue el que hizo lo de la Suite, en el hotel, y todo eso...lo siento

-Tranquilo-dijo con una sonrisa- ahora entiendo porqué Thad también sabia de lo nuestro

-Cómo?

**FLASHBACK**

-Y cuéntame cómo te fue en Lima con Kurt?

-Ha! muy bien, recorrimos todo Lima, Kurt aprovechó para comprar ropa y cosas para su familia, estuvimos en el hotel y ...ya

-Y no más?ke hicieron en dos semanas solo comprar ropa y ver televisión?

-Pues no exactamente...hemmm...es decir...si...ah..

-Blaine deja de tartamudear y cuéntame que pasó

-Me prometes que no regarás el cuento?

-Sólo si no es muy bueno

-Thad!

-Ok, confía en mí, no le contaré a nadie

-Hemmm...Kurt ...Kurt y yo...estuvimos juntos-dijo poniéndose furiosamente rojo

-Wooo!-dijo Thad totalmente sorprendido-me alegra que al fin estén juntos, ya iba a matarte si no hacías algo con el chico nuevo, ahora ya pensaré como hacer para que tengan el espacio para decirle sobre su relación a todo Dalton y ...

-Wooo espera Thad...n siquiera sé si Kurt y yo queramos contarlo a todos...debo preguntarle primero

-Y que estás esperando ...estoy más que seguro que Kurt aceptará ...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Kurt y Blaine se habían quedado callados, después de lo que había contado el mayor, ninguno sabía como continuar la conversación.

-Les dirás a todos sobre lo nuestro?-dijo Kurt rompiendo ese silencio incómodo

-Solo si tu quieres!...

Entre tanto Jeremiah y Thad hablaron por primera vez , cada uno estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado con los dos tórtolos, estaban entusiasmados porque el plan había funcionado a la perfección, hablaron tanto que se acordaron de Sebastián

-Ahora debemos ponernos en guardia, cuando vuelva el suricato de tu hermano,para que no se tire todo lo que hemos alcanzado con Klaine-dijo Thad

-Si, tienes toda la razón...espera Klaine?

-Si, es la combinación del nombre del Kurt y el de Blaine

-Ja tus y tus nombres, apuesto que también bautizaste Niff a Jeff y nick

-Sí, así es, sabes debemos hablar con los Warblers para que nos ayuden con los chicos

-Y crees que aceptarán?

- Sí, así lo harán...

_**MARTES 12:00 PM MCKENLY**_

Después de salir de Dalton, Kurt le pidió el favor a Blaine de acompañarlo a antiguo colegio, para llevárle un recado a Finn que había olvidado en la mañana, recorrieron todos los salones pero no lo encontraron; ni a él ni a Rachel, iban camino al auditorio del Club Glee, cuand tropezaron con Karofsky que no tardó en reconocer a Kurt y empezar a refunfuñar

-Hey porcelana, te advertí que si volvías a esta escuela, no saldrías vivo recuerdas?

-Quién es él?-preguntó Blaine confundido

-Es Karofsky,la persona que me amenazó de muerte y la que me obligó a transferirme de colegio

-Oye cuida tus palabras-dijo el morocho-si no quieres arrepentirte

-Y a ti quién te invitó, esto es entre porcelana y yo-dijo entre empujones

-Por eso mismo-dijo respóndiendo igual-quien se mete con Kurt se mete conmigo

-Vamos Blaine-dijo el menor-no perdamos tiempo con este tipo

-Hazle caso, a tu novio mariconcito y no vuelvas porque si no te arrepentirás

-Sabes que debes cambiar esa forma de ser tuya, o nunca saldrás del closét

-Cállate! imbécil

Al decir esto Blaine sonrió y volteó con Kurt para ir al club Glee a encontrarse con el hermano de éste.

-Cómo sabías que él era gay?-preguntó Kurt

-No era díficil, además si te molestaba era por algo y no sólo porque sí

Mientras tanto Karofsky ideaba un plan para darle una lección a ese tipo que iba acompañado de Kurt, lo había dejado mal frente al castaño, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, quien se metía con él casi nunca quedaba bien, ese maldito morocho se las iba a pagar con creces tarde que temprano.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-le dijo a Asimio-quiero que me averigues todo sobre el imbécil que estaba con porcelana: su nombre, su dirección todo entiendes TODO! me las va a pagar te lo juro

- No te impacientes-dijo su compañero-muy pronto tendrás a ese tipo en tus manos...

**TE CREO-MARTINA ESTOESSEL (TRADUCIDA AL INGLES)**


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7: LA COMPETENCIA

Doce horas antes de que el espectáculo comenzara, estaban todos los Warblers ensayando las últimas coreografías, todos estaban entusiasmados; todos excepto Sebastián que sin lugar a dudas debía ver el show desde el público o aún peor desde la cama de su mansión.

-Hola hijo, cómo estás?-dijo el señor Smythe abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-Cómo quieres que esté? Dentro de pocas horas comenzará la gran función y yo no podre ser parte de él por culpa de mi lesión

-Lo sé, por eso he pensado llevarte a ver a los chicos, a menos que quieras verlo dese la Tv, tú decides.

-Bromeas?Obviamente quiero estar allí para apoyarlos, lo único que no me gustará es tener que ver a mi querido hermanito actuar frente a todos sonriendo como un idiota

-Cómo sea, a las seis te recojo, así que desde ahora vete preparando, mandaré algunas mucamas para que te ayuden en lo que necesites

-Ok...gracias

**8:30 AM DALTON**

Kurt estaba en uno de los salones de la Academia, ensayando las partes que le tocaba de las canciones, quería que todo saliera perfecto, aunque debía admitir que estaba muy nervioso; estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sitió unos brazos fuertes que le rodeaban la cintura y saltó de un respingo.

-Hola bombón, que haces?-dijo un sonriente Blaine dándole un pico en la mejilla

-Hola sexy-respondió el castaño dándose vuelta y quedándose frente al morocho-estaba estudiando las letras de las canciones para no equivocarme en la presentación

-Me parece muy bien, aunque no deberías preocuparte, tusabes muy bien lo que haces, y lo que haces es perfecto-respondió lamiéndose los labios y abriendo muchos los ojos, haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara.

-Eso lo he tenido claro desde siempre-respondió dándole u beso en la boca; a lo que Blaine continuó entusiasmado, se besaban una y otra y otra vez sin poder ni querer detenerse un minuto: la mano del mayor acariciaba la cara del castaño con suavidad, mientras la bajaba sigilosamente por su cuello haciéndolo estremecer; en cambio Kurt no se hacía esperar y también posaba su mano por la espalda del morocho.

Luego de eso se separaron un poco, sin decir nada sólo con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones a medio salir.

-Sabes-dijo Kurt rompiendo el incómodo silencio-deberíamos decirles a los chicos sobre nuestra relación

-Tienes razón, pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos cuando estemos reunidos en el teatro: claro si estás de acuerdo

-Ok, por mí no hay ningún problema-dijo sonriendo.

**10:00 AM MCKENLY**

Entretanto New Directions, también estaban nerviosos pero a la vez contentos, esperaban con ansías la noche para dar lo que sabían hacer: cantar y bailar; aunque sabían que tenían un gran contrincante LOS WARBLERS. Ellos tenían a Kurt y no sólo a él, también tenían al líder del grupo: BLAINE ANDERSON, sabían también que el morocho era un buen cantante y que también era muy lindo según las chicas.

-Si ese niño cantara con nosotros, les juro que sin pensarlo me lo como vivo y no lo compartiría con ninguna de ustedes-dijo Sugar

-Yo me lo llevaría lejos de aquí-replicó Mercedes

-Siento tener que decepcionarlas chicas-dijo Rachel-pero por lo que me ha contado Kurt, Blaine también es Gay

-No puede ser es enserio?-preguntó Mercedes a lo que la chica asintió

-Ashh….primer hombre en que me fijo, que es lindo, no se parece a ninguno de acá y es Gay que mal-dijo Sugar a lo que todo el grupo la miró con expectación

-Como sea, concentrémonos en ganar, si lo se, los Warblers tiene a Kurt y a Blaine, pero nosotros nos tenemos y eso es lo que en verdad importa-replicó Finn

-Finn tiene razón-dijo el señor Shue- lo importante ahora es en dar una buena impresión a los jurados y al público.

**12:00 PM MANSION SMYTHE**

Le habían llevado el almuerzo a su habitación, mientras el ya se había bañado y estaba saliendo de la ducha, para ponerse unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca de cuello; en su cabello se había aplicado un poco de gel, quería verse muy bien, era lindo y lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a impresionar a la persona que fuera, sobre todo a Blaine, lo que más le importaba era eso, estar bien presentado ante el morocho.

-Se puede?-dijo una voz en la puerta de su habitación

-Siga-dijo el rubio volteándose para ver al invitado-hola Wesley que cuentas?

-Bien, cómo sigues de tu lesión?

-Ay vamos, es un poco molesto pero no importa…. Y los demás?

-Están en la Academia, preparando todo para esta noche

-Y al fin siguieron con la tonta idea de hacer duetos?

-Si, pero admite que no es tan malo, es como una oportunidad de aportar tu voz no sólo en los coros

-Si, dile a eso a los jurados a ver si entienden; por pensamientos como esos es por eso que se pierde…..en fin, y a quien más metieron aparte del imbécil de Jeremiah

-A Chandler y a Kurt

-Me imagino que los "duetos" los escogió Blaine

-Si así es, oye irás al show verdad?

-Claro que sí, tontito.

-Que bueno, debo irme, tengo que prepararme también, cuídate te veré allí

-Gracias por la visita, claro que estaré allí en primera fila

**7:30 PM AUDITORIO**

Mientras tanto estaban todos los Warblers detrás del telón, de vez en vez se turnaban para mirar la cantidad de gente que llegaba a sentarse para ver el espectáculo. Kurt no podía evitar mover las manos gracias al nerviosismo que tenía no sólo por la competencia sino también por que minutos antes, Blaine le había confesado al grupo su relación con él; aunque todos se alegraron, él todavía sentía un poco de pena.

**FLASHBACK**

-Muchachos, antes de que entremos en escena quiero compartir algo primero-dijo Blaine a lo que todo el grupo lo miró preocupado

-Que sucede? Pasó algo malo?-preguntó Nick

-No no es nada de eso, no se alarmen, lo que pasa es que….es decir….bueno….Kurt…..-dijo cogiendo de la mano del castaño-Kurt y yo estamos saliendo hace….hace un par de semanas

Todo el coro lo miro sorprendido; Kurt estaba rojo como un tomate, Blaine tenía la vista sujeta al suelo y Thad y Jeremiah se miraron una vez para luego sonreír.

-Vaya que noticia tan agradable nos han dado-dijo David

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos-dijo Jeff con sinceridad

-De mi parte, tengan muchos éxitos y que Dios los guarde por un gran tiempo-replicó Nick

-Estoy muy emocionado por lo que acaban de decir, jamás creí que estarían juntos pero bueno así son las cosas-habló Wess

Thad y yo estamos muy contentos de que al fin se hayan decidido, esperamos verlos juntos por un largo tiempo-dijo Jeremiah hablando también por el morocho

Después de eso, todos los abrazaron, a lo que los dos chicos sonrieron aliviados; luego sería el turno de Kurt de contarle a sus amigos del club Glee que tenía novio y no era nadie más que el vocalista de los Warblers

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Estás bien?-preguntó una voz que lo hizo saltar

-Hemm si….sólo que estoy nervioso y preocupado

-Por la competencia?

-Por la competencia y por la reacción que tendrá Sebastián al enterarse de lo nuestro

-Sebastián? Que tiene que ver él con nosotros-preguntó confundido

-Blaine no te hagas el que no se da cuenta de nada, sabes muy bien que le gustas a ese suricato y lo ha demostrado ya varias veces

-La verdad no me importa, a mi me gustas tu y esa es la verdad, y si se entera pues ni modo, además yo nunca le he dado alas para que esté conmigo-dijo dándole un beso al castaño

Kurt le correspondió uniendo sus labios una vez más; cuando alguien se acercó y tuvieron que separarse

-Siento tener que interrumpir su sesión de besos y abrazos, pero hay personas que quieren verte Kurt-dijo Jeff

Kurt se separó de Blaine para seguir al rubio que lo llevaba aun tumulto de gente que lo esperaba ansiosa

-Kurt!-gritó el grupo

-Muchachos-dijo al tiempo que fue abrazado por éstos-que alegría volver a verlos cómo han estado?

-Muy bien, extrañándote mucho, y tu cómo vas cómo te trata la competencia-dijo Mercedes

-Súper, éstos últimos días han sido geniales no se imaginan

-Luego que has conseguido novio Hummel?-preguntó Puck

El castaño se había quedado quieto de la sorpresa, repentinamente estaba rojo, a lo que los chicos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos

-En verdad tienes novio?-preguntó Sugar a lo que el castaño se limitó a asentir

-Quién es?-preguntó Rachel emocionada

-Es Blaine-Suspiró-el vocalista de los Warblers

-Vaya mi hermanito al fin tiene novio-repicó Finn-hace cuánto están saliendo?

-Exactamente hace dos semanas

-Te felicito porcelana, al fin tienes a alguien con quien quejarte por las noches-dijo Santana

-Gracias-le respondió a la morocha

-Bueno Hummel, ahora confiesa que canciones cantarán he? Ni creas que te escaparás tan fácilmente-reiteró Puck haciendo reír a los demás incluyendo a Kurt

-Hey, disculpen Kurt vamos te estamos esperando ya casi es hora-dijo un morocho de ojos negros

-Gracias Thad-replicó el menor

Todos lo abrazaron muy fuerte y le desearon lo mejor de las suertes

Antes de entrar en escena, se unieron en un círculo, oraron por lo que se venía, luego de eso juntaron sus manos al centro, a la vez que escuchaban una voz "Ahora desde Ohio , en la Academia Dalton recibamos con un gran aplauso a los WARBLERS!"

Entraron y con toda la energía cantaron:

Saben conquistar su libertad

Saben conquistar su libertad

Saben sonreír al mundo

Saben sonreír al mundo

Piensan en el juego de la vida

Sienten que sin dudar lo ganarán

No pueden vararse y no tienen miedo

De nada de nadie

Bajo el sol descubren sus sentimientos

Y viven el amor como una fiesta

Aunque alguna vez haga llorar

De su juventud no se olvidarán jamás

Locura, cordura por igual

Defienden su verdad

Saben conquistar su libertad (Saben, saben)

Saben conquistar su libertad

Saben sonreír al mundo (Saben, saben)

Saben sonreír al mundo

Cambian con el juego de la vida

Nunca lo dejarán de disfrutar

Le sacan al día 27 horas de historias, de risas

Al final, consiguen cumplir sus sueños

Y viven el amor como una fiesta

Aunque alguna vez haga llorar

De su juventud no se olvidarán jamás

Locura, cordura por igual

Defienden su verdad

Saben conquistar su libertad (Saben, saben)

Saben conquistar su libertad

Saben sonreír al mundo (Saben, saben)

Saben sonreír al mundo

El juego de la vida, deben aprender

Con calma, con alma

Y con ilusión

Y viven el amor como una fiesta

Aunque alguna vez haga llorar

De su juventud no se olvidarán jamás

Locura, cordura por igual

Defienden su verdad

Y viven el amor como una fiesta

Aunque alguna vez haga llorar

De su juventud no se olvidarán jamás

Locura, cordura por igual

Defienden su verdad

Saben conquistar su libertad (Saben, saben)

Saben conquistar su libertad

Saben sonreír al mundo (Saben, saben)

Saben sonreír al mundo…..

Al terminarse la canción todo el público se levantó eufórico; estaban cansados pero felices, ahora era el turno de Kurt y Blaine. Antes de salir a escena, Blaine miró fijamente al castaño y le dijo

-Sabes que te amo verdad?-dijo guiñándolo un ojo a lo que el menor asintió

En la tarima se escuchó una balada romántica y tras ella la voz de Blaine que llegaba e hizo que Sebastián sonriera

Bésame a destiempo,

Sin piedad

Y en silencio

Kurt llegó y sin dejar de mirar al morocho continuó

Bésame, frena el tiempo

Y haz crecer

Lo que siento

Cuando llegaron al coro, Kurt se acercó a Blaine quedando un espacio diminuto entre sus cuerpos, la gente estaba sorprendida pero aún y así los apoyaron, acto que no le gustó para nada a Sebastián que miraba a los dos cantantes con el ceño fruncido y de muy mal humor

Bésame como si el mundo

Se acabara después (oh yeah)

Bésame y beso a beso

Pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón

Porque quiere el corazón

BESAME!

Bésame en el viento

Mientras yo,

Muero lento

Bésame sin motivo

Y estaré,

Siempre contigo

Bésame como si el mundo

Se acabara después (oh yeah)

Bésame y beso a beso

Pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón

Porque quiere el corazón

BESAME!

Al acabarse la segunda canción todo el público los aplaudió y los silbó, la última canción no se hizo esperar, así que todos salieron sin más ni más

Ja, ya tudo preparado vem o que

Brega, el bom menina faca una

Voluntad. Entre faca una festa

Me liga mais tarde temBalada

Quero curtir con voce na madrugada

Dancar, pular ater o so,raiar

Gata me liga mais tarde Balada

Quero curtir com voce na madrugada

Dancar, pular ater o sol raiar

Tche Tchererere, Tche Tche Tche Tche

Tche Tchererere, Tche Tche Tche Tche

Gustavo Lima

Se voce me olhar vou te querer

Pegar, Edepois namorar curticao

Quemoje vai rolar

Gata me liga mais tarde Balada

Quero curtir com voce na madrugada

Dancar, pular ater o sol raiar

Tche Tchererere, Tche Tche Tche Tche

Tche Tchererere, Tche Tche Tche Tche

Tche Tchererere, Tche Tche Tche Tche

Tche Tchererere, Tche Tche Tche Tche

Todo el publico aplaudió a los chicos felicitándolos; ahora el turno de New Directions, ellos también estaban nerviosos y felices. Rachel apretó la mano de su novio deseándole mucha suerte, el morocho le devolvió con una sonrisa y entraron a escena

Que onda deja de hablar

Danza tu cuerpo

Mueve tu pelo

Que onda bla, bla, bla

Dices que tú que tú no quieres bailar

Quieres que el mundo pare

Cuando no estás

Que tu capricho no nos deja avanzar

Siente el ritmo

Que te va a conquistar

Confía en mí, Nada irá mal

Únete al team

Ven a gozar

Que onda hehe

Danza hehe

Mueve hehe

Que onda bla, bla, bla

Que onda deja de hablar

Danza tu cuerpo

Mueve tu pelo

Que onda bla, bla, bla

Dices que tú que tú no quieres bailar

Quieres que el mundo pare

Cuando no estás

Que tu capricho no nos deja avanzar

Siente el ritmo

Que te va a conquistar

Confía en mí, Nada irá mal

Únete al team

Ven a gozar

Que onda deja de hablar

Danza tu cuerpo

Mueve tu pelo

Que onda bla, bla, bla

Que onda deja de hablar

Danza tu cuerpo

Mueve tu pelo

Que onda bla, bla, bla

Esto no es un capricho, lo hago de verdad

Soltarse no es muy fácil

Lo cuesta es empezar

Mueve brazos y piernas

Saltar sin parar

Dar media vuelta bla, bla bla

Que onda deja de hablar

Danza tu cuerpo

Mueve tu pelo

Que onda bla, bla, bla

No quiero sentir, no quiero gozar

Yo no quiero ser el que

Comience a bailar

Esto no es muy fácil lo sabes muy bien

Esto es un enredo

Me va a enloquecer

Que onda deja de hablar

Danza tu cuerpo

Mueve tu pelo

Que onda bla, bla, bla

Que onda deja de hablar

Danza tu cuerpo

Mueve tu pelo

Que onda bla, bla, bla

Cuando finalizó la canción tanto los Warblers como el público estalló en aplausos y gritos; sin darse a esperar salieron de nuevo, para cantar algo suave

Debo aceptar que tú no estás

No voy a llorar

Hoy quiero olvidarte

Escribiré esta canción

Como despedida mi último adiós

Yo no sé que es ser feliz

Si dentro de mí ay un dolor tan profundo

Te extrañaré, te cantaré

En toda mi vida

No te olvidaré

Pero sí, yo estoy aquí

Y vuelvo por ti

Para sí estar juntos

No puede ser estás aquí

Me has escuchado

Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

El amor, nuestro amor

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino

Tú eres la persona que le da sentido

Al amor, nuestro amor

Puedo decirte que veo el sol

Brillando en tus ojos

Y en mi corazón

Puedo decirte una y otra vez

Que cuentes conmigo

Yo siempre estaré

Sonreír, suspirar

Y esperar cada instante

Para volver a estar juntos

Pero hoy ya estás aquí

Me has escuchado

Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

El amor, nuestro amor

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino

Tú eres la persona que le da sentido

Al amor, nuestro amor

Sonreír (sonreír), suspirar (suspirar)

Y esperar cada instante

Para volver a estar juntos

Pero hoy ya estás aquí

Me has escuchado

Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

El amor, NUESTRO AMOR

Todos aplaudieron su última canción; Kurt y Blaine se miraron y sonrieron: sin duda esa canción los había tocado de alguna manera, porque sabían que era lo que ellos estaban pasando, su amor no era prohibido pero si tenía obstáculos que enfrentar como Sebastián.

Se anunciaron 15 minutos de receso, mientras los jurados deliberaban

Sebastián aprovechó para hablar con los Warblers, cuando se percató que faltaban dos integrantes

-Donde están Blaine y Kurt?

-Salieron a comer algo-replicó David

-A comer o mejor a comerse entre ellos-dijo Thad con una sonrisa mientras los dos se reían

-No me sorprendería con ellos la verdad-dijo Jeremiah

-¿De que diablos están hablando?-refutó Sebastián

-¿Cómo…no te has enterado?-preguntó Nick

-De qué-dijo con aspereza

-Pues que Blaine y Kurt andan saliendo desde hace varias semanas-explicó Chandler

-Que raro que no lo supieras porque siempre eres el primero en enterarte de todo-dijo Thad mirando a Wess que estaba distraído

En esas estaban cuando entraron los dos tórtolos cogidos de la mano y riendo a carcajadas: cuando se percataron que el coro estaba en silencio y que allí estaba Sebastián

-Hola Sebastián, que alegría verte, como sigues de tu lesión?-dijo Blaine

-Bien hay vamos, esperando a que me den de alta, para volver con ustedes-contestó mirando fijamente al castaño

-Ahh y ¿de que hablaban?-dijo Kurt volviéndose a los chicos

- Pues de tu relación con Blaine-contestó Jeremiah

-Que…luego no lo sabías?-preguntó Blaine a lo que el rubio asintió- Vaya pues estaba convencido que ya sabías

-Nosotros pensamos igual-dijo David

Se escucharon ruidos de un micrófono y detrás de él la voz del anfitrión que anunciaba que ya tenía en sus manos los resultados por parte de los jurados, haciendo alarmar a los chicos que no dudaron en ponerse más nerviosos de lo que estaban, Blaine se percató de ellos y cm buen líder los aconsejó y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que ellos habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos como grupo allá en esa tarima.

"El primer puesto que se va para las regionales a representar a Ohio es para….LOS WARBLERS!"

Ninguno de los chicos lo podía creer, estaban muy emocionados después de tantos años de lucha al fin ganaban un trofeo; no paraban de abrazarse y saltar de júbilo. Blaine y Kurt no paraban de reír y sorprenderse. Todos los chicos de New Directions, los felicitaron, habían competido con uno de los mejores coros de la historia y eso los alegraba.

Horas más tarde, llegaron a Dalton, donde el toda la Academia los estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, el lugar estaba adornado con bombas, carteles grandes dándole la bienvenida y felicitándolos. Los chicos no paraban de celebrar, bailando y tomando a su manera; cómo a eso de las 3 am Blaine y Kurt se fuero a la casa del primero para seguir con la fiesta de manera privada

Sin decir palabras, por que allí no cabían, empezaron a quitarse la ropa, el morocho con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, alzó a Kurt sin dejar de besarlo y lo llevó hasta su habitación: allí lo acostó en su cama mientras le arrancaba el resto de la ropa. Después de realizar parte de la misión empezó a besar su cara, bajando por su cuello dónde sin duda le quedarían chupones al llegar la mañana; luego empezó a lamer su pecho, mientras recorría su vientre plano, llegando a su cintura y pasando por sus piernas. Kurt no paraba de excitarse y sin más remedio comenzó a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine haciéndolo estremecer.

Ahora era el turno del castaño: empezó dándole largos lengüetazos al cuello de Blaine mientras su mano recorría su pecho, bajando sus labios sobre ese cuerpo hermoso que sin duda se había formado gracias a los abdominales que hacía; mientras tanto Blaine no perdía el tiempo y empezó a buscar entre el cajón de la mesita de noche, el tarrito de lubricante y un preservativo.

Luego de una hora de caricias y besos prolongados Blaine empezó a preparar al castaño untándose los dedos de lubricante para meter uno a uno en su entrada, cada vez que lo hacía veía como el cuerpo del menor se tensionaba para luego relajarse: era obvio que ésta era su segunda vez, aunque ya tenía experiencia no quería decir que no le doliera, aunque realmente no le preocupaba a Kurt pues Blaine era muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto y muy romántico. Desde el momento en que Kurt conoció a Blaine sabía que era él la persona que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo: guapo, romántico y sensible; aunque al principio no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos no quería equivocarse como antaño, pero si no hubiera sido por Thad y Jeremiah nunca ninguno de los dos lo hubiera reconocido.

Se quedaron dormidos a eso de la 7 am, cuando se escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala y la cocina, Blaine sin más preámbulos se levantó para ver que era.

-Que diablos hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó Blaine a todo el grupo incluido Sebastián

-Hola Blaine, es que te llamamos esta mañana y no contestabas entonces nos preocupamos-dijo Thad

-Estaba ocupado….durmiendo….Hey cómo entraron aquí?

-Si no te acuerdas….

-Blaine que es ese ruido?-dijo Kurt que bajaba con una bata mientras los demás voltearon sorprendidos

-Si claro, ocupado durmiendo-dijo Jeremiah riendo- Kurt que haces aquí, no deberías estar con tu familia.

-Hemm sí-dijo un poco avergonzado- pero mi padre piensa que estoy celebrando todavía con ustedes

-Pues sí veo que estuviste celebrando pero no precisamente con nosotros-dijo David haciendo reír a los demás

-Quieren desayunar?-preguntó Blaine

-Blaine por si no te has dado cuenta son más de las 12 del medio día –dijo Jeff

-Lo siento, quieren comer algo-a lo que todos los chicos asintieron

-Yo cocino-dijo Kurt-en esas se fue para la cocina; mientras tanto los chicos estaban en la sala hablando sobre la competencia y el triunfo, mientras Sebastián aprovechó para ir detrás del castaño

-Ni creas que por que tienes relaciones sexuales con Blaine, me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, imbécil

-Deja de refunfuñar suricato, ya que estamos aquí te advierto: Blaine es mi novio y quiero que te alejes de él

-Ni que estuviera loco, por nada del mundo te dejaré en paz, te metiste con la persona equivocada y te arrepentirás

-No te tengo miedo, puedes amenazarme pero jamás dejaré a Blaine, se que te gusta, pero para tu mala suerte, el me quiere a mí, con permiso tengo que entregar estas deliciosas pizas a mis AMIGOS

Luego de esto se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que hizo que Sebastián más se enojara; ese maldito castaño se las pagaría con creces, Blaine era suyo y le pertenecía, no iba a dejar que un idiota cara de gay como él se lo quedara, por favor era Sebastián Smythe y a él nadie le ganaba nada ni siquiera al morocho.

**EL JUEGO DE LA VIDA- TWISTER**

**BESAME- CAMILA**

**BALADA BOA- GUSTAVO LIMA**

**BLA BLA BLA- HIGHWAY RODANDO LA AVENTURA**

**NUESTRO AMOR- ROGER Y VALERIA**


	8. CAPITULO 8: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

HEY FELIZ DIA A TODOS LOS CHICOS KE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA ….KERIA DARLES LAS GRACIAS A VALENTINA CASTAÑEDA, KLAINE ANDERSON HUMMEL, GIGI ARIAS , VALEKIARU,Y GABRIELA C KE HAN ESTADO ALLI DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

A LOS DEMAS DEL FACEBOOK Y AMIGOS CONOCIDOS GRACIAS!

AHORA SIN MAS EL CAP

* * *

CAPITULO 8 UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Salió Kurt de la cocina con la pizza para los chicos, estaban tan entusiasmados en la charla que se sobresaltaron al ver llegar a Sebastián de algún lado.

-Hey Sebastián donde estabas?-preguntó Wess

-En el baño-dijo un poco tosco

-Hey Sebastián porque no vienes a comer la deliciosa pizza que preparó Kurt-dijo David

-Lo siento, debo irme mi padre me está esperando con permiso-dijo el rubio fulminando con la mirada a Kurt que le sonreía cínicamente

Así que se fué dejándo a los demás chicos confundidos por su reacción.

-Y a éste que mosca le picó?-preguntó Nick

-No lo sé, estoy igual de confundido que todos-dijo Wess a lo que Thad y Jeremiah miraron a Kurt con cara de "que le dijiste".

Horas más tarde, todo el coro estaba jugando y alegando con Thad porque hacía trampa con un juego de mesa y él no lo reconocía, cuando sonó el timbre y Blaine se levantó a abrir la puerta

-Ya vá!...-gritaron desde adentro

-Hey Blaine!-dijo la voz en cuánto abrieron

-Cooper-respondió sorprendido su hermano-que alegría verte como has estado?...hey muchachos miren quién vino a visitarnos-dijo el morocho a lo que todos levantaron la vista

-Cooper!-dijeron en unísono y corrieron a abrazarlo

-Cómo están todos de grandes, ya me van a alcanzar

-Más grandes que Blaine yo sí creo-dijo Thad haciéndo reir a los demás

-Sí como sea-dijo el morocho fulminándo con la mirada a su amigo-vén te presento a mi novio...Kurt Hummel

-Hola Kurt, soy Cooper Anderson, un gusto conocerte

-El gusto es mío-dijo el menor estirando su mano sonriente. Y volviéndose a Blaine su hermano le preguntó

-Ya tienes pensado que hacer el día del cumpleaños de papá?

-No, pues quiero comprarle un regalo, pero no sé...

_Tenía pensado-interrumpió Cooper-hacerle una fiesta, ya está toda la familia invitada, sólo faltas tú

-No sé..no creo que sea muy buena idea que vaya...

-Oh vamos Blaine, hace ya varios años ke no se hablan, esta es la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, no lo crees? además ya va siendo hora que mi padre te acepte como eres. Piénsalo Blaine

* * *

Una hora más tarde, estaban casi todos los Warblers charlando y riendo anímicamente con Cooper que les platicaba sus anécdotas cómo protagonista en la serie "Whrite Collar",cuando Thad se percató que Blaine estaba demasiado tiempo en la cocina y no salía así que entro para saber que pasaba -Hey Blaine, estás bién?

-Sí...porqué la pregunta?

-No sé, andas muy raro desde que llegó Cooper, pasó algo malo?

-No es solo qué...Cooper me pidió que fuera al cumpleaños de mi padre pero no se ke hacer

-Porqué?

-Cómo que porqué, sabes la relación que tengo con mi padre...

-Sí pero lo que pasó fue hace mucho tiempo Blaine

-Pero ni creas, mi padre no olvida nada tan fácilmente

-Lo sé, pero deberías ir por lo menos para intentar arreglar las cosas

Entrada la noche, Blaine se dispuso a recoger algunas cosas para su hermano, cuando encontró una medallita que su mamá le había regalado el día que el morocho se fué de su casa.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor discutiendo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños N 15 de Blaine ke era en dos semanas, cuando el morocho se atrevió a confesarles a todos que era Gay,

Al principio su hermano y su madre estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez contentos de que Blaine tomara en cuenta sus intuiciones y no quedara atrapado por tontos formulismos sociales. En cambio el señor James se quedó callado en la mesa, luego se levantó fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y volvió a donde estaba, calló unos segundos más y dijo:-No voy a permitir que uno de mis hijos desgracie su vida solamente por unas estúpidas intuiciones que tiene. Blaine eres un varón, compórtate como tal- y quedándo un poco distraído resaltó-es por eso que tienes moretones en la cara verdad?

-Estaba defendiendo mis derechos como persona padre

-Mira Blaine, tú sabes que te kiero mucho, pero no voy a tolerar...

-Padre diga lo que digas no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión-Como digas! pero aquí hay normas y si no vas a acatarlas entonces te vas de la casa

-James no por favor, Blaine es tán solo un niño-dijo su madre

-No ya no es un niño, el entiende perfectamente lo que pasa

-No te preocupes mamá, prefiero irme a seguir peleándo con una persona que sigue prejuicios anticuados.

Después de eso Blaine subió a su habitación, llamó a Thad y le explicó lo que pasaba mientras empacaba sus maletas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Al recordar lo que había pasado, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no sólo porque con su condición se tuvo que ir de la casa, sino que gracias a ello sus padres terminaron divorciándose y Cooper se fué lejos a estudiar. Sin embargo frente al piano empezó a cantar una canción conocida y que lo idéntificada

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions

That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down

Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself

You are wrong Change the voices In your head

Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated

Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of

Chased down all my demons  
see you same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me

You're perfect  
You're perfect

Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me

-Vaya, qué canción tan triste y a la vez tan hermosa-dijo alguién haciéndo saltar a Blaine

-Kurt!-dijo el morocho volteándose y tratándo de limpiar sus ojos-no te escuché venir

-No quería interrumpir tu canción...estás bien?has estado llorando-se acercó-que pasa?

-Lo siento amor, solo que todo lo de mi padre me pone mal...

-Por lo que te dijo Cooper? -Si mi padre es un poco testarudo en sus desiciones, él nunca aceptará que uno de sus hijos sea Gay.

-Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes realmente?

Blaine quedó callado un minuto y suspirando le empezó a contar a su novio todo lo acaecido a la relación con su padre esa noche; Kurt no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su caso era diferente: el día en ke Kurt le confesó a su padre ke era Gay, éste en vez de enfadarse le dijo que ya lo sabía desde que el castaño era pequeño. Cuando Blaine acabó de hablar kedó con la vista perdida hasta que sintió una mano que limpiaba las lágrimas que tiernamente caían por su rostro.

-Amor sé que es muy difícil todo lo qué estás pasando-dijo el menor-pero tú mismo me has enseñado a tener CORAGE frente a los problemas, tal vez Cooper y Thad tengan razón en que vayas a ver a tu padre de nuevo, puede que las cosas mejoren, nada se pierde con intentarlo.

-No sé si las cosas mejoren, lo que si sé es que nada será igual.

-Es cierto...ahora que estamos frente a este hermoso piano, voy a cantar una canción que habla sobre lo que estás pasando

Sé que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar  
que estas cansado de andar y de andar  
y caminar girando siempre en un lugar

Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir  
cambiar el aire depende de ti  
te ayudara vale la pena una vez más

Saber que se puede querer que se pueda  
quitarse los miedos sacarlos afuera  
pintarse la cara color esperanza  
tentar al futuro con el corazón

Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar  
mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar  
aunque ya ves que no es tan fácil empezar

Sé que lo imposible se puede lograr  
que la tristeza algún día se irá  
y así será la vida cambia y cambiará

Sentirás que el alma vuela  
por cantar una vez más

Vale más poder brillar  
que solo buscar ver el sol

Luego de terminar la canción, Blaine lo miró con ternura y abrazándolo con fuerza le dijo

-Gracias! gracias por estar ahí conmigo siempre cuando más lo necesito. TE AMO

-yo también te amo y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y luego besarse con grán pasión.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Blaine le dejó un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que había kedado de encontrarse con su hermano para escoger el regalo de su padre, así ke el castaño estaba solo en el break cuando le acercó Jeremiah

-Hey Kurt porke tan solo, donde está Blaine?

-Jeremiah, fue con Cooper a comprarle un regalo a su padre

-Ah! por motivo de su cumpleaños no?

-Sí así es! y tu cómo lo sabes?

-Thad me lo contó-respondió el rubio

-Amm vea pues-dijo el castaño distraido y volviéndo a la realidad miró a Jeremiah muy raro-y desde cuando te hablas con Thad

-No sé desde que supuestamente mi mejor amigo decidió cambiarme por un lindo chico de ojos avellana

-Que mentira, más bien que pasó entre ustedes que no me has querido contar he?

-Nada, y si así fuera ya te habría contado

-Sí, digamosle que si-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

-En fin, ven vamos te invito a comer algo en la cafetería

-Ok!

Iban camino a la cafetería, cuando se tropezaron con Sebastián

-Vaya, vaya mire quienes están aquí, mi hermano bastardo aparecido y el cara de gay

-Que te trae por aquí-dijo su hermano

-Donde está mi padre?

-MI padre-señaló el rubio-está en una reunión, para que lo necesitas

-Que te importa?

-La mitad-dijo Jeremiah sonriendo

-Disculpa?-preguntó su hermano con aspereza

-Nada, que ya nos ibamos-dijo Jeremiah saliendo

-Como sea-respondió el rubio cogiendo del brazo a Kurt-Tu y yo debemos hablar

-Nada debemos hablar suricato-dijo el menor soltándose del brazo

-Te interesa así que te espero a la salida Hummel- y dicho esto se fue. Luego Kurt alcanzó a Jere kién le preguntó que quería su hermano a lo que el ojiazul le respondió que no era nada raro.

* * *

2:00 PM DALTON

Salió Kurt de la Academia esperando encontrar a Sebastián que venía con un tarro grande de helado

-Aclaremos las cosas de una vez suricato que quieres?

-Es muy fácil Hummel cuánto dinero kieres a cambio de ke termines con Blaine, escuché que tu padre está muy enfermo no?

-Me estás chantajeando? yo no necesito de tu askeroso dinero, no pienso alejarme de Blaine por más de que me lo pidas y de mi padre me encargo yo ok!

-Piensalo Kurt...además...

-Yo no necesito pensar en nada, más bien comprate una vida y dejame en paz.

-Esta bien Kurt como kieras, pero después te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

-Callate Sebastián solo respiras por la herida-Se fue del lugar.

* * *

-Muy bien como te ha tratado la vida, sigues con los Warblers?

-Claro, este año ganamos las locales, vamos con toda para las regionales.

-Que bien, y el corazoncito como anda-Preguntó Cristian

-Super, uno de los integrantes del coro es mi novio

-Quién es? Thad?-dijo Andrés con una sonrisa -No-dijo el moreno con una mueca de asco-es un chico que llegó nuevo al grupo se llama Kurt Hummel, es castaño de ojos azules...en fin tienen que conocerlo

-Así si quiero conocer a tu nuevo novio

Estaban tan entusiasmados hablando cuando escucharon al fondo la voz de Cooper detrás del micrófono.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos, gracias por venir al cumpleaños N' 45 de mi padre el señor James Anderson, ahora para honrar su presencia presentamos al mejor cantante de la familia, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a mi hermano Blaine Anderson. Subió el moreno a la tarima un poco nervioso e iba a cantar cuando lo interrumpió su padre

-Lo siento, pero espero que la canción que vayas a cantar sea para pedirme perdón

-Disculpa?

-Papá ahora no si porfavor, te pido que no dañes tu día-dijo Cooper.

-Creí que algún día aceptarías que soy de condición sexual diferente-dijo el moreno un poco molesto

-Tu sabías muy bien que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con tus "intuiciones" y di kieres disfrutar la herencia de los Anderson debes cambiar tu desición de kerer seguir siendo un débil gay

-Gracias padre, pero prefiero no tener nada que ver contigo que cambiar lo que soy- y dirigiéndose a su hermano siguió-te dije que no debía venir, sabía que no pasaría nada bueno, pero antes de irme kiero dedicarle esta canción al señor Anderson

Humf, After all you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you make me that much stronger

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh oh, no no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh  
Oh yeah

Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard you're going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
No more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

It makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I (I remember)  
(Cause I'll remember, I'll remember)

Thought I would forget  
But I (I remember)  
(Cause I'll remember, I'll remember)

It makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Al terminar de cantar miró a su padre por ultima vez y luego salió de la fiesta sin saludar al resto de la familia.

Desde que el morocho salió resentido del lugar, su hermano intentaba comunicarse con él, pero nunca le contestó, así que Cooper optó por llamar a los chicos para tenerlos al tanto.

-Bueno- contestó Jeff

-Hey Jeff, habla Cooper necesito que escuches con atención...

Estaban todos los Warblers discutiendo que canciones sugerirles a Blaine y Sebastián para las regionales, cuando entró el rubio más pálido que de costumbre.

-Estás bien amor?-replicó Nick al verlo

-Que sucedió que vienes con cara de tragedia-dijo Thad

-Muchachos Blaine discutió con su padre de nuevo delánte de la familia y luego se fué...Cooper le ha estado marcando pero no da señal.

-Alguien tiene el número de Kurt, puede que esté allí-dijo Chandler

-Tienes razón, pero por lo menos yo no tengo su número-dijo Nick

-Yo lo tengo, lo intentaré llamar y ponerlo al tanto-respondió Jeremiah

Kurt ayudaba a Finn y a su padre con algunos encargos de la semana. Desde que Kurt tenía memoria, su padre trabajaba allí, no sólo para mantener a su familia, también le gustaba servir a la gente. Llegaba Carole al taller con el celular de Kurt, al parecer Jeremiah lo estuvo llamando insistentemente.

-Kurt, tienes 7 llamadas pérdidas de Jeremiah parece que te necesita urgente

-Gracias Carole-dijo el castaño y marcó el número de su amigo

-Bueno?-contestó Thad

-Thad?...donde está Jeremiah?

-Hey Kurt, está hablando con el señor Smythe no demora

-Amm! es ke me ha marcado mucho, pasó algo?

-Pues...Cooper llamó a Jeff diciéndole que Blaine discutió con su padre y se fue del lugar, le ha estado marcando pero no contestó, igual nosotros pero nada y pues te marcamos por si sabías algo

-No tenía idea, pero gracias por el dato, le seguiré marcando, los llamo si sé algo ok

-Gracias Kurt

-A ti por avisarme

-Nos vemos en la Academia

-Vale, saludes

Las horas pasaban y nadie tenía noticias de Blaine, los Warblers, Cooper, Kurt, todos intentaban comunicarse con el morocho pero no contestaba o mejor no kería hacerlo, daba vueltas con su auto por todo Ohio hasta que sin darse cuenta se estacionó frente a la casa de su novio, sin pensarlo tanto bajo del BMW y timbró.

Kurt escuchó el timbre y corrió a la casa sin saludar a su familia, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Blaine quién creyendo que no había nadie ya se iba.

-Lo siento...Kurt...yo

-Blaine!-dijo el castaño abrazándo a su novio-me tenías muy preocupado, nadie sabe de tí, los Warblers, tu hermano, todos estuvieron marcándote pero nunca contestaste, ke pasó?

-Lo siento amor pero discutí con mi padre por el problema de siempre-y llorando dijo-jamás creí ke haría eso delante de mi familia

-Sé como te sientes, ven entra, vamos a mi habitación

-No quiero meterte en problemas!

-No vas a meterme en nada, vamos!

Llegaron a la habitación, y se sentaron en la cama mientras hablaban sin parar.

Luego se kedaron dormidos mirándose de frente, minutos más tarde Burt entró al cuarto de su hijo para avisarle que Él y Finn llevarían unos encargos y que se demorarían, cuando vió otro chico acostado con Kurt; de momento no los despertó y se fue.

Ya entrada la noche y gracias al rugir de su estómago Kurt se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina; encontró a su padre saliendo de ella.

-Hey padre, ya cerraste el taller?

-No, falta un encargo espero a Finn para que me acompañe, emm a propósito quién es el muchacho que estaba contigo en la habitación?

-Se llama Blaine Anderson

-Y que hace acá y porqué en tu habitación -Tuvo un problema con su familia y lo estoy ayudando ok.

-Vaya y ayudarlo es llevarlo a tu habitación sin avisarme?

-No ha pasado nada, si es lo que te preocupa

-No quise decir eso, es sólo que es un muchacho

-Y que?

-Cómo que y qué...

-No es justo Finn trae al ke kiere pero como soy yo, entonces no puedo

-Kurt...espera

Sin escuchar más a su padre, cogió un plato de arroz chino y se fue

Al llegar a su cuarto notó que Blaine ya había despertado pero seguía acostado en su cama aspirando su aroma.

-Te dije que no quería meterte en problemas

-Y no lo hiciste...sólo hay cosas que no me parecen justas

-No todo en la vida es justo amor

-Lo sé-dijo Kurt mirándolo con ternura- ven siéntate a comer.

Empezaron a cenar sin dejar de reír, de vez en cuando se besaban con gran pasión. Entonces el castaño supo lo que debía hacer: Horas después de que Blaine se fuera, Kurt marcó a Thad y le pidió el favor de darle la dirección del padre del morocho. Al día siguiente llegó al sitio, vaciló un momento y golpeó la puerta dos veces.

-Que quiere jovencito?-dijo la voz malhumorada abriendo la puerta

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel...

-Que quiere?

-vengo a hablarle de su hijo Blaine

-No kiero saber nada de él.

Mire-dijo el castaño teniéndo la puerta- sé que es dificil para usted aceptar lo que es, pero creame Blaine lo kiere mucho sin importar su condición; para él es muy triste estar alejado de usted, mire yo también soy gay y tengo un padre que me apoya un 100% y no se ke haría si él se fuera de mi vida para siempre. No creo que usted quiera perder seres keridos sólo por no aceptarlos cómo son

Luego de decir esto se fue del lugar, dejando al señor Anderson absorto por el discurso.


	9. CAP 9

CAP 9: NO TE VAYAS

Llegaron a Dalton Blaine y Kurt cogidos de la mano, de vez en vez se miraban con ternura, mientras el castaño apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio con delicadeza, estaban en esas cuando entraron los Warblers

-Hey Blaine todavía estás vivo- dijo Thad

-Nos tenías muy preocupados cabezón-dijo Jeff dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Lo siento muchachos, pero en ese instante no kería hablar con nadie, hasta ke decidí ir a la casa de Kurt-dijo el mayor sobándose

-Bueno me alegra que estés bien-dijo David con sinceridad.

-Gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí, y por siempre estar ahí cuando más lo necesito

-Eso es lo que yo llamo verdadera amistad-dijo Wess sonriente

-Tienes razón-dijo Thad-abrazo Warbler!

Todos se avalanzaron hacia la parejita que no paraban de reír, estaban en esas cuando entró Sebastián sonriente

-Hey muchachos vengo a invitarlos a la inauguración del bar Scandsl

-Y a que se debe ese honor?-dijo Jeremiah

-Pues hace rato que no vamos a descualkierarnos desde la vez en Gap

-El princípe de Disney tiene razón-dijo Nick-deberíamos ir por lo menos para desestrezarnos un rato

Todos los muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron en sus respectivos autos para el nuevo bar.

* * *

Ya en el establecimiento Sebastián pidió 9 cervezas y un daikiry de fresa; este último se lo dió al castaño y sonriendo le dijo

-Escuché que eres el conductor asignado-a lo que Kurt le devolvió una sonrisa fíngida

-Bueno chicos que esta noche sea inolvidable para todos-dijo Thad golpeándo su botella con la de los demás.

Un rato más tarde las respectivas parejas es decir Klaine y Niff, estaban en la pista bailando muy románticamente

-Saben todo es como en Gap, con la ligera diferencia de que yo soy un Warbler y Klaine es una pareja real-dijo Jeremiah

-Klaine?-preguntó Sebastián-qué es eso

-Es la combinación del nombre de Kurt con la de Blaine-respondió David.

-Ustedes y sus estúpidos nombres-reiteró el rubio

-pues de malas si no te gusta, al fin y al cabo a esa pareja si le agrada-dijo Thad

-En fin, vamos a bailar kieres, deja de pelear-sugirió Wess

En ese instante Wess y Sebastián salieron a la pista, mientras ke Klaine no dejába de bailar y besarse

-Sabes-dijo el morocho separándose del acaramelado beso-desde la vez que te besé por primera vez en GAP, sabía que eras la persona que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo

-Al principio no creí que alguien podía enamorarse de mí sin conseguir algo-confesó Kurt-Por eso no kería ilusionarme contigo

-Entonces ke fue de lo que te enamoró de mi?-preguntó Blaine sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-No sé, tu romanticismo, tu perseverancia, y los hechos que acontecieron en Lima-dijo mirándo el anillo que tenía en su mano derecha

-Te amo!-dijo Blaine

-Yo más-respondió el castaño

Dicho esto empezaron a besarse con mucha más pasión; se necesitaban el uno al otro y eso lo demostraba sus cuerpos; sin darse cuenta empezaron a excitarse y a sudar inconcientemente.

!ientras tanto Sebastián los miraba con un poco de recelo: sin lugar a dudas el rubio quería ocupar el lugar de Kurt, le gustaba el moreno pero obviamente era muy astuto para admitirlo. Decidió que era el momento para que Blaine se fijára en él pero no sabía como hacer para quitar del camino al ojiazul.

Estaba pensando en mil posibilidades, cuando vió que la parejita comenzaba a pelearse con un muchacho blanco, alto, gordito y que por la apariencia que llevaba era evidente que era capitán de fútbol americano de algún colegio.

Al parecer este chico estaba insultando a Kurt y su novio no lo soportó y comenzaron a empujarse fuerte, alertándo a todos los chicos entre ellos a los Warblers que al ver la situación se fueron a ayudarlos.

-Hey-dijo Thad rozándole la espalda-el que se mete con Kurt y Blaine se mete con todos nosotros, así que decide si kieres seguir armando bronca o largárte de una buena vez

-La próxima no serán tan afortunados, no tendrán sus guardaespaldas ayudándolos...-dijo Karofsky alejándose del bar

* * *

Sebastián sin pensarlo salió detrás del joven que iba a paso rápido

-Hey espera...Karofsky verdad?

-Ke kieres... eres otro de esos tarados

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sebastián Smythe-dijo el rubio estirando su brazo-tu y yo tenemos alguien en común: Kurt Hummel

-Ke pasa ke tengamos en común a ese maricón?

-Pues verás, tu kieres deshacerte de él por lo ke pasó hace un rato y yo por meterse dónde no le importa

-Sigue hablando!

-Tengo un plan para hacerlo pagar por todo...ven te invito a tomar algo en la cafetería

Luego de llegar al establecimiento, el rubio comenzó a contarle lo ke había pensado: ya era hora que el ojiazul supiera quién era Sebastián Smythe.

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos ya se habían calmado y estaban bromeando sin parar.

-Vén, me sirvió ser su mediador, ya tengo el num de un chico en una servilleta

-Ke bien, a ver sí al fin te consigues un novio y nos dejas la vida en paz-dijo Blaine haciéndo reir a los demás.

-Alguien ha visto a Sebastián?-preguntó Wess-nos invitó al bar y nisikiera está.

-Seguro ya encontró a alguien con quién entretenerse-dijo David -Y hablando de entretenerse, voy a pedir más trago, quién me acompaña?-preguntó Thad; Blaine, David, Wess y Jeff levantaron la mano mientras los demás se kedaban en la mesa.

-Ke te pasa?-le dijo Kurt ha Jeremiah-has estado callado toda la noche

-Nada...sólo que estoy cansado-respondió el rubio

-Cansado? oh vamos ni sikiera te has movido de esa silla-dijo Nick- en cuánto lleguen los chicos vamos a la pista Todos a bailar

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Chandler

Cuando llegaron, Todos salieron a bailar, era la única forma para que nadie se kedara aburrido; en esas llegó Sebastián y se unió al combo.

Horas más tarde, salieron del bar directo a la casa de Blaine, era una costumbre que los Warblers tenían luego de hacer alguna actividad fuera de Dalton.

* * *

Antes de llegar al destino, entraron a un supermercado para comprar algunas cosas tanto comestibles como para usar

Ya en la casa del morocho, sacaron los paquetes de compra y los dejaron en la mesa.

-Thad que tanto compraste en el super-dijo Blaine extrañado mirándo las bolsas

-Cosas para ke tengas llena la nevera

-galletas...

-vino!

-Chocolate? Se te olvida que no puedo comer eso porque me da mareo

-Y quién te dijo que sólo es para comer? tiene múltiples funciones, una por ejemplo jugar úntándosela a Kurt...-Se calló al ver como Sebastián lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras la parejita sonreía.

-Tengo un plan-replicó Jeff-estaba pensando...

-Que tú qué?-dijo Wess hacíendo reir al grupo

-Estaba pensando-reiteró Jeff, fulminando a Wess-que deberíamos jugar a decir nuestros placeres culpables.

-Placeres Culpables? Qué es eso?-preguntó Chandler

-Es algo así como un secreto que tenemos y nos avergüenza decirlo ante los demás-explicó Nick

-Suena genial-dijo David

-Sí y podemos agregarle a esas confesiones algo más picante: quién tenga la misma confesión o placer deberá quitarse una prenda Que les parece?

-Suena interesante- dijo Blaine

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Wess

-Entonces todos de acuerdo?-preguntó Jeff a lo que todos contestaron en unísono-ok, comencemos, yo prímero, mi placer culpable es ke soy fanático de los grandes de la NBA, tengo todos sus juegos en video.

Al decir esto Wess, David y Thad se desprendieron de su camiseta

-Mi turno- dijo Thad- mi placer culpable es... que me gusta todo lo que tenga ke ver con Disney-Todo el coro lo vió con expectación-Que? soy adicto a sus películas y series

-Que cursi eres-Dijo Sebastián

-Lo siento-reiteró Thad-pero el culpable fue mi exnovio

-No ke ya no recordabas nada de él?-preguntó Wess

-Pues sí pero es lo único ke me dejó de recuerdo

-Como es ke se llamaba tu novio?-preguntó Nick

-Sam...Sam Evans-respondió Thad un poco nostálgico

-Sam Evans?-preguntó Kurt que había estado un poco distraído-un chico rubio, a quién le dicen "boca de trucha"?

-Si así es-respondió Thad-lo conoces...?

-Claro, él estaba conmigo en New Directions, pero ven porqué terminaron

-Nunca nos entendímos bien, siempre peleábamos por cualkier cosa, si no que lo diga Blaine que siempre me consolaba

-Sí, era un suplicio verlo mal-dijo Blaine

-Ay ke tristeza por Thadeus, pero si no les importa, podemos continuar con el juego-dijo Sebastián con aspereza

-Como siempre keriendo arruinar lo bueno-dijo Jeremiah fulminándo con la mirada a su hermano

-Ok, sigamos, es mi turno-dijo David-Mi placer culpable es ke me fascina comerme el chocolate con fresas-Todos se kitaron una prenda

-Mi turno-replicó Kurt- mi placer culpable es ke soy adicto a las bufandas-Jeremiah y Chandler se kitaron sus prendas.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche, hasta que el único semidesnudo era Thad; luego de un rato las parejitas comenzaron a besarsen sin importárles lo que opinaran los demás

-Si hubiera una competencia por saber que pareja se pasa más saliva de seguro ganaría Klaine-dijo David

-Eso no lo dudo-dijo Sebastián mirándo a los chicos con odio

* * *

Horas más tarde, el sol asomó filtrándose en las persianas del cuarto del morocho haciéndo despertar a Kurt que salió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua como siempre lo hacía.

Al caminar vió prendas por todo el piso y entre más seguía más divisaba tarros de chocolate, basura, paquetes de bolsas en fin la casa era un caos.

Al entrar a la cocina vió a Niff encima de la mesa, al parecer la parejita había seguido su propio juego hasta ke kedaron dormidos.

Un rato después ya estaban despiertos todo los Warbles, excepto Sebastián que había salido antes del amanecer.

-Que asco-dijo David señalando a Niff-alguien puede despertarlos

-Claro tus deseos son órdenes-dijo Thad y acto seguido cogió un valdado de agua fría y se lo echó encima dejando al grupo sorprendido.

-¡THAD!-gritó el rubio corriendo trás el chico

-¡Jeff Sterligth mira el reguero de agua que estás dejando por toda la casa!-Gritó Blaine

-El maldito de Thad me botó agua encima, no te diste cuenta-dijo Jeff tratándo de secarse la cara-imbécil me las vas a pagar

-Amor-dijo Kurt acercándose al moreno-no te preocupes, después de comer TODOS te ayudaremos con el aseo

-Eso espero, vigilaré la puerta para ke nadie salga.

Luego de comer un rico estofado hecho por Kurt, los Warblers se dispusieron a colaborar con el aseo de la casa, terminaron cerca de las 11 am, estaban exaustos pero felices; minutos más tarde todos se despidieron de Klaine y se fueron, así ke la parejita kedó sola

-Bueno al menos, la casa kedo mejor ke antes-dijo Kurt dándole un pico en los labios a su novio

-Tienes razón-replicó Blaine- te propongo ke terminemos lo que empezamos ayer

-Me parece genial-acto seguido, subieron a la habitación cogidos de la mano.

Ya en ella empezaron a besarse lenta y provocativamente, mientras sus manos intentaban deshacerse de su ropa,

cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, empezaron acariciarse una y otra vez sus partes íntimas hasta sentir su propia exitación; en esas Blaine aprovechó para ponerse un condón y entrar en el castaño que no dejaba de suspirar su nombre. Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, Blaine arrojó el condón usado y se acostó al lado de su novio.

-Amor, ya tienes pensado el repertorio para las regionales?-dijo Kurt repásando el cuerpo de su novio con el dedo.

-No pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-dijo buscando sus labios. Estaba besándose tan concentrados, ke los dos saltaron de un respingo cuando sonó el celular de Kurt, era Finn.

-Bueno?-contestó el castaño

-Kurt?donde estás?-dijo Su hermano exaltado-Burt está como loco porque no te has reportado, sé que estás con Blaine pero es mejor que te vengas YA!-Colgó sin más

-Kurt ke pasó-replicó el moreno preocupado al ver a su novio pálido

-Mi padre está hecho una furia por ke no he dado señal desde el viernes

-Kieres ke te lleve a tu casa?

-No!...digo sólo acércame a ella, no kiero ke te metas en líos por mi culpa

-Esta bien, cómo digas!

* * *

Salieron tan rápido cómo pudieron, llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa; Kurt se despidió de su novio y salió del carro con paso lento. Al entrar a la sala escuchó un forcejeo y una voz fuerte acercándose

-¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, en ke diablos estabas pensando al no contestar ese maldito celular!

-Lo siento padre, estaba ocupado...

-Tan ocupado con su novio para no reportarse, eres un desconsiderado no sabes la angustia ke tenía

-Papá, soy mayor de edad, sé cuidarme sólo

-Pues no parece, desde hoy estás castigado, nada de salir a fiestas ni nada...

-Qué? no es justo...Finn sale cuando kiere y regresa dias despúes y nadie le dice nada

-Es diferente!

-No! no es diferente, es lo mismo

-No voy a seguir peleando contigo Kurt! a tu habitación

-Uyyyy te odio!

-Terminarás con ese noviecito ke tienes, es una mala influencia para ti!

-No voy a terminar con nadie!

-Lo harás! y no me saques más la piedra

-Pues lo siento, si para eso tengo ke irme de la casa lo haré

-No irás para ningún lado

-Porqué?

-Porque yo lo ordeno

-Pues lo siento!

-Kurt! Kurt hazme caso

-No kiero! Te odio...Te odio!

-Kurt...-Acto seguido se tocó su pecho y comenzó a quejarse-Ahhh! mi pecho

-Papá- dijo Kurt acercándose-Oh Dios Papá...Papá! que tienes!... Finn, Carole ayúdenme!- Finn y su mamá salieron y de inmediato se alarmaron, Finn no se hizo esperar.

-Aló? 911, necesito una ambulancia, mi padre tiene ataque cardiaco

-No se preocupe joven, ya vamos para allá-dijo la voz

Minutos más tarde, llegó la ambulancia y se llevó a Burt y con él se fueron todos.

En el hospital kurt llamó a Blaine explicándole lo ke había pasado. Minutos más tarde llegó el morocho donde Kurt kién al verlo se echó en sus brazos llorando

-Es mi culpa Blaine, discutí muy fuerte con él, si se muere es por mí culpa...

-No es tu culpa vida, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-dijo su novio abrazándolo con fuerza, estaban en esas cuando salió el doctor Gerard

-Burt está estable, pero debe kedarse esta noche en observación, mañana le daremos de alta

-Doctor, puedo entrar a verlo?-preguntó Kurt

-Claro, pero unos minutos nada más

Entro Kurt a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, al verlo acostado con la máscara de oxígeno rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento padre, no debí irrespetarte, sólo kería un poco más de libertad-dijo secándose las lágrimas

-No kiero ke te vayas de mi lado, no se ke haría si te mueres, me gustaría ke conocieras a Blaine, es un chico excepcional, sé que te llevarías muy bien con él.

En esas entró una enfermera diciéndole al chico que debía irse para que Burt descansara. Al salir de la habitación el castaño vió a los Warblers junto a Blaine qué al verlo corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Cómo sigue tu padre?-Preguntó Jeremiah

-Está estable, mañana le darán de alta

-Ke bueno, trankilo Kurt ke todo estará bien, no te preocupes

-Gracias chicos, no saben la fortaleza que me están dando en este momento.

-Para eso estamos-dijo Thad

-Disculpen, si no les importa, desearía llevarlo a que descanse un rato-dijo Finn

-Esta bien, pero permitame llevarlos hasta su casa-contestó Blaine.

-Ok gracias!

Se subieron al auto del morocho, y llegaron a la residencia Hummel-Hudson. Al bajar, Kurt se despidió de su novio con un cálido beso y entró a la casa con Carole, mientras Blaine y Finn se kedaron afuera.

-Hey gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por Kurt-dijo Finn

-Pues con gusto, pero realmente no hice nada

-Bromeas? ayudaste a Kurt con lo de su padre

-Sí lo dices por el dinero, no es importante para mí.

-No, es por que nunca lo has dejado sólo y eso me alegra

-Gracias Finn!

* * *

Al día siguiente después de clases, llegó Kurt con los Warblers al hospital. Una de las enfermeras que lo vió en la sala de espera le dijo que podía ver a su padre pues éste ya había despertado y preguntaba por él.

-Padre?-preguntó Kurt al llegar a la habitación

-Kurt!-respondió-Hijo vén acércate

-Padre pérdoname por lo que pasó yo...

-Kurt no te culpes, sólo quería protegerte como siempre-dijo Burt soltándo una lágrima-pero debo entender que ya no eres un chiquillo

-Siempre seré tu chiquillo padre, siempre lo seré

-Bueno basta de llorar,-dijo secándose la cara- quiero que me cuentes de tu novio, como se llama, todo, quiero detalles.

Así Kurt empezó a contarle sobre Blaine, como se conocieron, que hacía; también le contó que él era el líder de los Warblers

Una hora después salió el castaño con una sonrisa enorme, y le comentó a Blaine ke su padre kería conocerlo personalmente y ke habían concertado el próximo fin de semana para presentarlo ante la familia.

* * *

MARTES 8:00 AM DALTON

Estaba el señor Smithe revisando algunas cosas en su oficina, cuando vió un sobre cerrado del hospital general; era unos exámenes que le habían hecho a Sebastián en la víspera del accidente: cuando lo abrió para leerlo casi se va de espaldas al ver lo que decía.

Pensando tal vez que era un error le sugerió a su secetaria que pidiera una cita con el doctor Gerard

-Señor Smythe-dijo el doctor sonriente-que alegría verlo que lo trae por acá

-Pues verá-dijo respondiendo el saludo-ayer recibí los resultados del exámen que le hicieron a Sebastián y pues pensé que tal vez haya un error

El doctor Gerard recibió los resultados y se dispuso a leerlos; de vez en vez se frotaba la barbilla de preocupación.

-No, hay ningún error en estos resultados Spencer, tu hijo tiene esta enfermedad, lo heredó de Sol, lo siento mucho.

-No puede ser-dijo con gran tristeza-perdí a mi esposa, ahora a mi hijo

-Pueda que haya heredado su enfermedad, pero podemos tratarla

-Gracias...de todos modos-salió con paso lento y la cabeza baja, pensaba mientras conducía que su hijo no merecía ese destino, sin quererlo llegó a Dalton. Cuando iba a su oficina se encontró con Jeremiah

-Padre, estas bién?-preguntó preocupado

-Si hijo, solo que estoy cansado, los años me pesan-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Ok-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-kieres ke mande traer algo?

-No gracias, no te preocupes, mejor entra a clases

-Esta bien...


	10. CAP 10:UN PLAN, UN ENGAÑO

CAP 10: UN PLAN, UN ENGAÑO

Días después convocó el Señor Smythe a los Warblers para comunicarles ke dos de los integrantes debían ir a hacer el papeleo para poder participar en las regionales.

-Ok, entonces ke vayan Blaine y Kurt como la vez pasada no?-dijo Thad

-Me parece que esta vez no será asi Thadeus.-dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa

-Porqué?-preguntó el morocho

-Porque si no recuerdan, Kurt fue en mi reemplazo mientras yo estaba incapacitado, además Blaine y yo somos los líderes del coro y tenemos que ir en representación

-Mi hijo tiene razón-dijo el Señor Smythe-tanto Blaine como Sebastián irán a Lima mañana en la mañana.

Todos se quedaron callados ante lo que se había dicho. Era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando el rubio para poner su plan en funcionamiento.

Al día siguiente Blaine y Sebastián fueron camino al aeropuerto acompañados de los demás chicos; Antes de subir al avión Blaine se despidió de su novio con un beso cargado de pasión, luego les encargó a Thad y a Jeremiah que lo cuidaran en su ausencia y así se despidieron.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hotel más prestigioso de Lima, pidieron dos habitaciones con todos los servicios. Estaba Blaine apunto de kedarse dormido cuando escuchó dos golpes en la puerta

-Diga?-respondió con lentitud

-Blaine?Hey soy yo kería invitarte a comer algo ya ke estamos en la capital, claro si tu kieres

-Dale solo dame un minuto y ya estoy listo.

Salió Blaine de su habitación para encontrarse con el rubio ke lo esperaba en el pasillo.

-Ok a donde vamos?-preguntó el morocho

-Bueno pensaba que nos haría muy bien, comer un buen desayuno en un lujoso restaurante que conozco a una pequeña distancia del hotel y luego ir de compras

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos.

Entre tanto Kurt intentaba comunicarse con Blaine pero éste no contestaba; cuando se le acercaron Jeremiah y Chandler

-Hey Kurt, ke haces?-preguntó Jeremiah

-Tratando de hablar con Blaine pero no me contesta

-No te preocupes seguro todavía está durmiendo...

-O con Sebastián

-Y qué? no debería preocuparte, confías en Blaine no?-dijo Chandler

-Si, pero en el suricato no...

-Eso no debería afectarte-reiteró el rubio-si están juntos es porque son los integrantes del coro y nada más

-Tienes razón-dijo Kurt, hablemos de otra cosa

-Me parece genial porque kiero que me acompañen a Mickenly-dijo Chandler

-Verás a tu prima Rachel?

-Si así es, hace tiempo ke no se de ella

-Ke estamos esperando?vamos-dijo Jereh entusiasmado

* * *

Así ke los tres salieron de la Academia directo a Mickenly en el auto del menor de los Smythe; Al llegar Kurt sintió nostalgia y a la vez alegría de volver a su escuela; esa escuela que alguna vez le dió el empujón para querer ser una gran estrella, y también donde aprendió a conocer la maldad cuando se declaró gay

Entraron a los pasillos y fueron directo al salón de música dónde todo el coro estaba ensayando.

-Hey, tan rápido se olvidaron de mí?-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, a lo que todos lo chicos voltearon sorprendidos

-Hey Kurt no te veíamos desde la competecia-dijo Mike

-Ke alegría volver a verte lindo-dijo Mercedes

-No nos presentarás a tus amigos?-preguntó Sugar

-Claro, muchachos él es Jeremiah Smythe-dijo señalando al chico de la izquierda-uno de los hijos del director de la Academia Dalton; y él es...

-Chandler Kielh Berry-dijo Rachel entusiasmada-mi lindo primo tercero por parte de papá

-Y dónde está tu novio Kurt-preguntó Tina

-Se fue a Lima a hacer lo del papeleo para las regionales con otro integrante

-Y porque no fuiste tú?-preguntó Puck

-Porque Él y Sebastián son los líderes del grupo.

* * *

4:00 PM LIMA (OHIO)

Salieron Sebastián y Blaine de un centro comercial lleno de bolsas de ropa

-Sabes-dijo Blaine-hace mucho tiempo que no compraba ropa desde la vez ke vine con Kurt

-Sí, me imagino, pero admite ke te divertiste comprando conmigo

- Pues...no fue la gran cosa pero sí-dijo Blaine sonriendo

-Hey deberíamos ir a bailar un rato-dijo Sebastián

-He! no...no me parece muy...

-Oh! vamos Blaine será divertido, nunca olvidarás esta semana te lo aseguro-dijo Sebastián en forma sarcástica.

-Esta bien, pero que no se coja de todos los días ok

-Como kieras...

* * *

Antes de salir, esa misma noche Blaine se comunicó con Kurt pidiéndole disculpas por no haberle respondido las llamadas, hablaron por casi una hora, pero el morocho no se atrevió a contarle a su novio que iba a salir con Sebastián a una fiesta; Él jamás lo aprobaría y quiso ahorrarse un problema con su castaño.

Al colgar, Blaine y Sebastián fueron directo al lugar; al llegar al establecimiento empezaron a bailar, estaban tan entretenidos y tenían sed así que Sebastián se acercó a la barra y pidió dos sendas bebidas, antes de llevarlas a donde estaba Blaine se acordó ke en su chaqueta tenía un sobrecito de droga líquida, antes de echarle a las dos copas esa mágica poción recordó lo que había hablado con Karofsky.

* * *

FLASHBACK

-Aki esta lo que te prometí-dijo Dave mostrándo el sobrecito

-Muy bien-respondió el rubio tomándolo en sus manos-ahora podré comenzar la función

-Hey tén mucho cuidado es muy peligroso, debes utilizar la dosis correcta si kieres lograr lo que te propones

-Cuánta cantidad debo usar?

-Mínimo 2 gotas por copa

-Funciona?

-Claro ke sí...verás ke todo pasará, según lo que planeaste.

-Ke bien...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Así que sin pensarlo tanto y con precaución virtió la droga en las copas y se la dió a Blaine mientras este bailaba.

-Hey Blaine aquí está tu bebida.

-Gracias Seb, sabes tenías razón esta fiesta es más bueno de lo que imaginé

-Ni creas se pondrá cada vez mejor.

Al día siguiente Blaine se despertó gracias a una resaca, al querer salir de la cama, vió ropa en el suelo, al dar la vuelta vió a Sebastián en el lado opuesto.

-Sebastián?-dijo tratándo de despertarlo

Luego de 5 minutos, el rubio despertó con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, apenas podía abrir los ojos

-Que pasó-dijo el rubio casi murmurando sin voz

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo el moreno confundido-por qué estamos en la misma habitación y totalmente desnudos he?

-No sé...solo recuerdo que bailamos, bebimos y hay tengo laguna mental...

-dime ke no estuvimos juntos

Iba a responderle el rubio cuando tocaron a la puerta y Blaine abrió

-Hey-dijeron dos chicos de nacionalidad mexicana-cómo amanecieron los tórtolos?

-Y ustedes quienes son?-preguntó Blaine

-Hunter y Brody, nos conocimos anoche, no recuerdan?

-No-dijeron los dos al tiempo.

-Te lo dije Hunter, estos dos no iban a recordar nada después de todo lo que se zamparon anoche

-Sí tienes razón, pero mejor luego de lo que hicieron...

-Que hicimos?-preguntó el moreno sobándose la cabeza

-Pues por donde comenzamos

-Por el principio-reiteró Blaine molesto

-Así, bueno cuando nos conocimos ya estaban prendidos y no tardó Blaine en quitarse la camisa y subirse a una de las mesas.

-Eso no es nada-dijo Hunter-luego estos dos empezaron a besarse como locos y subimos todos a esta habitación para seguir la fiesta y terminó justamente como están ustedes

-Quieres decir que Sebastián y yo nos acos...-se interrumpió al ver las miradas afirmativas de los chicos

-Luego tiene algo de malo?-preguntó Brody

-Sí-respondió Blaine-tengo novio

-Aushhh es enserio?-preguntó Hunter

-Sí asi es y si no les importa kiero hablar a solas con Sebastián por favor

-Esta bien, nos vamos-dijo Brody cerrando la puerta

* * *

ACADEMIA DALTON (OHIO)

Una semana después estaban todos los Warblers decorando las instalaciones para recibir a los chicos ya que el señor Smythe se ofreció a traerlos en su Aveo. Cuando llegaron, todo el coro se avalanzó hacia ellos con entusiasmo.

Aunque Blaine estaba muy tenso intentó relajarse, pero no le resultó pues Kurt se le acercó muy preocupado

-Amor te sientes bien?

-No...! es decir tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

-Ay amor, ya te traigo una pastilla ke tengo en mi maleta, vale-dijo Kurt a lo que Blaine asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ya en su apartamento y aunque tenía la compañia de Cooper, no quiso comer ni hablar y se dirigió solamente a su habitación. Al principio su hermano no le tomó importancia , pero luego le veía la misma actitud los días siguientes, así que quiso hablar con Thad, para salir de la duda, pero él estaba igual de confundido.

* * *

Hasta que un día el morocho no lo soportó más y decidió enfrentarse a su amigo de una vez por todas.

-Bueno me vas a decir ke te pasa?

-De que diablos estás hablando?-respondió Blaine con el ceño fruncido

-De tu actitud, te has portado no sé diferente desde que llegaste de ese viaje a Lima

-No me pasa nada...-dijo en tono serio

-Blaine sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amigo, que pasa?-al decir esto Thad puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo quién al verlo se desplomó en llanto.

-Yo...yo cometí un error... muy grave

-Que pasó?-dijo el morocho un poco sorprendido al ver a su amigo en ese estado

-Yo...-dijo entre sollozos-engañé a Kurt...con Sebastián

Thad se había quedado como congelado, estaba muy sorprendido por la reciente confesión que le había hecho Blaine, pero a la vez sintió enojo.

-Que hiciste qué?!-dijo casi gritando-Blaine que te pasó por la cabeza cuando hiciste eso haaa

-No me juzgues, es sólo que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó

-Cómo?entonces como sabes que te acostaste con Sebastián?

-Porque al día siguiente lo corroboramos

-No sé que decirte Blaine tal vez debería matarte por hacerle eso a Kurt, pero voy a dejar que sea él quién lo haga, debes contarle lo que pasó

-No es tán fácil...

-Asi como tuviste las agallas para traicionarlo también ténlas para contarle

-Y que voy a contarle?"Hey Kurt te engañé acostándome con Sebastián allí en Lima, mientras tú sufrías aquí", eso kieres ke le cuente

-Pues sé que duele pero es mejor que le cuentes TÚ a que se lo cuente otra persona o mejor a que se entere por Sebastián. Alguien sabe de esto aparte de el suricato, tú y yo?

-No ke yo sepa...

* * *

Pasaron exactamente dos semanas para que Blaine se decidiera contarle a su novio sobre su estúpida infidelidad.

-Amor, querías verme?-dijo Kurt sonriendo

-Sí, tenemos ke hablar-dijo con voz ensombrecida

-Ke pasa?-reiteró el castaño con preocupación

-Tú sabes que te amo...es decir no haría nada que arruinára nuestra relación...

-Ke me estás tratando de decir exactamente?

-Kurt...yo..-estaba a punto de decirle cuando fue interrumpido por un griterío que venía de la sala de star.

-Jeremiah espera!-gritó Thad alármando a los Warbles sobre todo Kurt y Blaine. Al llegar, el rubio le dió una bofetada al moreno ke lo hizo caer al piso

-Komo pudiste hacerle eso imbécil!

-Jeremiah ke te pasa!-le gritó Kurt un poco sorprendido

-Ke te diga tu noviecito

-Blaine?-le preguntó Kurt-de qué está hablando Jeremiah?

-Kurt...yo...te engañé...con...-y con los ojos cristalizados sentenció su nombre-con Sebastián

Al callar, Blaine vió como su novio lo miraba con ojos de decepción, recordó la misma mirada que vió en su padre cuando le confesó que era gay; volvió a la realidad cuando vió a el castaño alejarse llorando

-Kurt! espera...por favor-gritó corriendo tras él-hablemos

-Déjame en paz-le dijo entre sollozos

-Kurt!...perdóname...por favor perdóname

El castaño se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente con ojos de odio y desilusión total.

-Ke te pérdone?, después de que me engañas con mi peor enemigo...digo porqué Él porqué! CONTÉSTAME-dijo con furia contenida.

-Kurt..lo siento!-dijo con quebranto en su voz-pérdoname te lo pido

-Lo siento!...

-No volverá a suceder te lo juro

-Claro que no volverá a suceder, porque lo nuestro termina aquí-dijo derramando demasiadas lágrimas

-Kurt! no porfavor, te lo pido...

-Lo siento Blaine, debiste pensarlo antes de meterte entre las sábanas con Sebastián-Y dicho esto se fue corriendo del lugar. Al llegar al sitio donde minutos antes estaban todos los Warblers empezó a llorar con desesperación, no podía creer que su novio le había fallado con su peor enemigo...sentía repulsión con sólo imaginarse a su novio entre Sebastián.

* * *

Entretanto Blaine estaba en la sala de ensayo tratando de componer una canción pero el dolor no lo dejaba; con odio empezó a tirar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Desde los pasillos todos los Warblers escucharon el ruido y acudieron alarmados

-Blaine! para porfavor-dijo Thad inténtando detenerlo

-Déjame...-decía soltándose de los brazos de su amigo

-Basta, te vas a lastimar Blaine-dijo Jeff ayudándo a Thad

-Esa es la idea kiero lastimarme, es la únika forma para pagar lo que hice a Kurt- y gritando desconsoladamente dijo-SOY LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO!-y así logró deshacerse de los chikos, salió corriendo fuera de Dalton.

Kurt por su parte, se fue a Mckenly sin dejar de llorar, al pisar la secundaria se encontró con todo el club Glee quienes al verlo en ese estado se preocuparon.

-Ke te pasa lindo porque lloras?-preguntó Mercedes a lo que Kurt no lo soportó más y empezó a contarles a todos lo que le hizo Blaine.

-Yo lo mato, dejénme y lo hago-dijo Puck con desición

-No-dijo Finn-Él y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar...

-No, no kiero ke se metan en eso, sólo kiero consejos

-Terminaste con él?-preguntó Santana

-Sí...

-Entonces trata de estar lo más lejos de que puedas de Él

-No, quiero que seamos amigos, a pesar de todo le tengo un gran aprecio

-Sí pero te engañó y eso cambia algo-reiteró la morocha

-Lo sé, pero antes de ser mi novio era mi amigo y eso jamás cambiará.

-Y porque mejor no vuelves a Mckenly?-preguntó Rachel-Esta vez los chicos te protegerían de Karofsky

-Estaba pensando en eso, pero no en la protección sino en ustedes, los extraño mucho.

-Nosotros igual querido-replicó Mercedes.

-Entonces puedes hacerlo?-le preguntó el castaño a su hermano

-Qué?...-preguntó confundido

-Lo de el vale del traslado

-De poder puedo, pero no sé si Burt esté de acuerdo.

-De mi padre me encargo yo, tú haz el resto

-Esta bién, como digas!

Esa misma noche, Kurt le comentó a su padre el porqué quería volver a Mckenly; aunque al principio no estaba muy convencido, al fin accedió cuando Finn, le dijo que esta vez lo cuidaría como debía ser.


	11. DE VUELTA

CAP 11: DE VUELTA

* * *

Tres días después se corrió el rumor de que Kurt volvería a su antiguo colegio, por lo que Jeremiah quiso corroborarlo.

-Hey Kurt es verdad ke te vas a Mckenly?-dijo cuando lo encontró

-Sí, es verdad, pero no te preocupes estaremos en contacto, te lo aseguro

-Esto es por Blaine cierto?

-No exactamente...!

-Oh vamos

-Bueno sí, es lo mejor tanto para nosotros como para ustedes.

-Pero Kurt...

-Disculpa...Kurt-interrumpió Blaine-podemos hablar?

-Kurt no kiere verte, déjalo en paz-dijo Jereh

-No te metas...-dijo Blaine desafiante

-Cállate!

-Jeremiah déjanos solos...por favor-dijo el castaño a lo que el rubio se fue mirando a Blaine con odio

-Qué quieres?-dijo el ojiazul molesto

-Quiero que hablemos...

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar,ya te dejé todo en claro

-Sólo quiero explicarte lo que pasó...

-No necesito que me expliques nada, lo nuestro terminó, dejame en paz

Y dicho esto se fue del lugar, dejando a Blaine solo en el salón de música.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt con ayuda de algunos de los Warblers empezó a empacar sus cosas

en cierto modo sentía nostalgia al dejar este lugar, pues fue ese colegio quién lo ayudó a volver a tener confianza para soportar los maltratos de Karofsky; fue allí donde aprendió a valorar una gran amistad, donde conoció al amor de su vida, que aunque su relación duró poco tenía la esperanza de que algún día volverían a estar juntos.

Iba a la sala de música para recoger algunas partituras suyas cuando vió a Blaine tocando el piano, tenía una expresión muy triste: en su rostro se veía el trasnocho del cual tanto le habló Thad, sus ojos parecían no tener más lágrimas que derramar. Estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando el morocho se puso de pie para ir a la esquina del salón; entonces aprovechó y sin que Blaine se diera cuenta se acercó al piano y vió partes de la letra de una canción, algunas decían así: " y aunque te causé dolor, no guardes rencor, ya no verte más es mi mayor temor". Kurt sintió que se le iba el alma, pero igual también sentía mucho dolor por lo que le hizo Blaine. Salió del lugar sin hacer ruido, cuando cerró la puerta se topó con Sebástian que le sonreía

-Hey Kurt que alegría encontrarte aquí de nuevo, antes de que te vayas

-Que quieres suricato, no te basta con haberme alejado de Blaine?

-Sobre eso...sabes no puedo creer que me dejaras todo pero todo tán fácil

-Dejame en paz idiota, ahí te dejo a Blaine a tu disposición

-No sabía ke te rendirías tan fácil nenita, te dije que te ibas a arrepentir por meterte en donde no te importa.

-Sabes...!-Kurt se interrumpió cuando Blaine abrió la puerta del salón y los vió a los dos.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó un poco perturbado

-No nada...con permiso-dijo pegándole con el hombro a Sebastián

-Kurt...-dijo Blaine-hablemos un momento por favor

-Lo siento-dijo el castaño mirándolo a los ojos tristemente-ya debo irme

* * *

Horas más tarde Kurt estaba de vuelta en Mckenly, todos lo chicos de Nuevas Direcciones lo abrazaron emocionados. Estaban felices de tener de nuevo a Kurt en el coro, sobre todo el señor Shue que al verlo lo abrazó como a un hijo suyo, pero igual le advirtió al castaño que si quería volver con el coro tenía que adelantar las clases.

Estaba en intercambio de clases arreglando su casillero cuando se le acercó Rachel

-Sabes?no dejaré de repetir que estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto

-Y yo no dejaré de repetirte que estoy agradecido-dijo sonriendo a lo que la morocha le devolvió la sonrisa

-Y ahora que estás de nuevo me gustaría que ensayaramos nuestras canciones para las audiciones de NYADA, porque todavía es tu universidad no?

-Que dices claro que sí, NYADA sigue en mis planes; además en Dalton ensayaba canciones

-Como cuáles?

-"The Only Exepción" y con Blaine ensayaba "Come What May"-se calló un poco triste al recordar que la última canción habían dicho que la cantarían el día de su boda.

-Lo extrañas verdad?

-Cada minuto del día pero luego recuerdo lo que hizo y me da rabia y trato de olvidarlo

-Se como es eso, es como la vez que besé a Puck, y Finn se sintió muy afectado

-No es lo mismo Rachel, tú besaste a Puck en cambio Blaine se acostó con el suricato.

-Bueno sí, tienes razón...

-Lo amo, pero no puedo perdonarlo

-No, puedes perdonarlo, pero volver con él será complicado

-Es verdad!-en ese momento sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase, así que la morocha se despidió, y el castaño se quedó solo en el pasillo

-Disculpa, eres Kurt Hummel?-dijo una voz femenina

-Sí soy yo-respondió dándose la vuelta

-Mira esto es para tí, me lo dió un chico fuera del colegio, debo irme, adiós

-Espera!...-gritó, pero la muchacha ya no oía, así que fue a su siguiente clase con la caja que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

Tenía clase de Historia, así que se sentó en medio de Marley y Kitty ke ponían mucha atención al taller que les había dejado la Sra Woods. Cuando hubieron terminado, el castaño aprovechó para abrir lo que recibió horas antes: se dió cuenta que era una caja de chocolates cómo los que a él le gustaba con una hoja que simplemente decía "Te Amo". Sabía que era Blaine no podía ser otro, pero se abstuvo de llamarlo para agradecerle.

En muchas ocasiones aparecían ramos de flores con notas cortas pero con gran sentimiento.

* * *

Un día mientras estaba todo el Club Glee hablando anímicamente vieron un grupo de adolescentes con uniformes de ribetes y corbatas azules acércandose

-Hey Kurt no son los chicos de Dalton?-preguntó Finn a lo que el menor se volvió para verlos

-Sí son ellos pero ke hacen acá?-y acercándose a Thad exigió explicación, pero el morocho no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Blaine

-Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero me dí el atrevimiento de venir para decirte con una canción cuánto lo siento por lastimarte

Yo seeee que ha pasado el tiempo y que  
Tal vez de mi te olvidaste mujer,  
Por eso te llame, porque te extraño tanto  
Y no he podido encontrar lo que en ti encontré… ey eyhe

Y aunque te cause dolor,  
No guarde rencor, quiero verte mas  
Ese es mi mayor temor  
Tu sabias cuanto yo daría por tenerte otra vez junto a mi…

Y aunque te cause dolor,  
No guarde rencor, quiero verte mas  
Ese es mi mayor temor  
Un error lo comete cualquiera…  
Por eso pido perdón.

Coro:  
Respira, escúchame bien  
Yo te amo tanto….  
Tanto que muero muy dentro  
Si tu me dices que no….

Respira, escúchame bien  
Yo te amo tanto….  
Me hace falta tu cuerpo…  
Y sentir tu calor.

Es que nadie me mira como tu…  
Es que nadie me besa como tu…  
Es que nadie me toca como tu…  
Como tuuuu

No hay nadie, como tuuuu  
No hay nadie, como tuuuu  
No hay nadie, no hay nadie, no hay nadie

Ya no devuelves mis llamadas  
Ya no te importa nada  
Solo de orgullo se llena tu mirada  
Yo solo fui tuyo aunque me equivoque  
Perdóname se que falle….

Te lo digo mil veces  
Se que pague con crisis  
Pero por tu dolor tu ya me pides intereses  
Creo que no es justo jugar con dolor  
Porque nada mas comete un error…

No creas que no he buscado por otro lado  
Lo que te estoy pidiendo y tu ya no me quieres dar  
Si piensas lo mismo y no estoy equivocado  
Besos como los tuyos nunca los voy a encontrar  
Piénsalo dos veces antes de colgar  
Piénsalo dos veces porque no vuelvo a llamar  
Si es por muy dentro, yo te lo prometo  
Besos como los míos tu tampoco vas hallar.

Coro:  
Respira, escúchame bien  
Yo te amo tanto….  
Tanto que muero muy dentro  
Si tu me dices que no….

Respira, escúchame bien  
Yo te amo tanto….  
Me hace falta tu cuerpo…  
Y sentir tu calor.

Es que nadie me mira como tu…  
Es que nadie me besa como tu…  
Es que nadie me toca como tu…  
Como tuuuu

No hay nadie, como tuuuu  
No hay nadie, como tuuuu  
No hay nadie, no hay nadie, no hay nadie

Es que nadie me mira como tu…  
Es que nadie me besa como tu…  
Es que nadie me toca como tu…  
Como tuuuu

No hay nadie, como tuuuu  
No hay nadie, como tuuuu  
No hay nadie, no hay nadie, no hay nadie

Al terminar de cantar, todo el mundo los aplaudió y Blaine le pidió a Kurt ke por favor hablaran asi fuera por 5 minutos nada más, a lo que el castaño accedió y dijo a los demás que podían irse

-Bueno ya estamos sólos, de que kieres hablar-dijo el menor fríamente

-Sé que no me kieres oír, pero creeme cuando te digo que no quise lastimarte y menos con Sebastián

-Pero lo hiciste, y no sé si algún día pueda perdonarte, de lo que si estoy seguro es que no volveré contigo, lo siento-dijo casi llorando

-Por lo menos podemos ser amigos verdad?-dijo Blaine con la mirada en el suelo

-Tal vez sí, al fin y al cabo tú y yo antes de ser pareja, eramos amigos y eso no cambiará jamás-

Y buscándo en el bolsillo, encontró el anillo que Blaine le había dado en Lima y se lo entregó al moreno-Esto es tuyo-

-Pero Kurt...yo te lo regalé-dijo tratándo de devolvérselo

-No lo kiero Blaine, me lo diste cuándo decidimos ser novios pero ya no queda nada, lo siento-y diciéndo esto se fue del lugar a encontrarse con los chicos que lo esperaban en la sala de ensayo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Blaine se fue con los Warblers que de algún modo querían ayudarlo pero no veían como. Simplemente el moreno estaba destrozado, no sólo Kurt no kería perdonarlo ahora lo estaba perdiéndo para siempre. Se odiaba así mismo por haber caído tan bajo con Sebastián, si tan sólo pudiera devólver el tiempo, cambiaría lo de la fiesta. Trataba de recordar que había pasado esa noche funesta, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era gente bailando y ellos tomando sendas bebidas; se durmió pensando en todo de ese día, hasta que en la mañana recordó dos nombres que podían ser esenciales: Hunter y Brody

Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó al hotel dode se hospedó con Sebastián y preguntó por el apellido de los chicos.

-Con gusto, los nombres completos son Hunter Clarington y Brody Weston-dijo la operadora

-Muchas gracias, sabes en donde viven es que me urge encontrarlos

-Sí claro, estas son sus direcciones tiene en donde anotar!.

Pasaban los días y Kurt seguía recibiendo regalos sin cesar: en el casillero encontraba cajas de chocolates y bombones, diferentes chicos iban con ramos de flores con una sola nota "Te Amo" y no solo eso, también a su casa llegaban copias de CD con la música que le gustaba, pero lo más raro era que recibía cartas con corresponsal anónimo, y era de aclarar que sí Blaine le escribía siempre ponía nombre completo y dirección, pero este caso no era tal. Así que decidió ir a Dalton para dejarle las cosas claras a Blaine de una vez por todas, pero no lo encontró allí. Le pareció muy raro así que quiso hablar con Thad, quién al verlo se fue a abrazarlo.

-Kurt! que alegría volver a verte amigo-dijo en cuánto se separaron

-Igualmente, cada día extraño mucho a todos los Warblers, pero no vine a hablar contigo sino con Blaine

-Y eso, se reconciliaron?

-No, parece que no ha entendido que no kiero nada que ver con él

-Porqué? Ke pasó ahora?

-Estos días me ha estado enviando cantidad de bombones, flores,cartas y CD con diferentes chicos de Mckenly

-Espera... no puede ser él

-Porqué estás tan seguro?

-Por que todos estos días he estado con él y jamás lo he visto o nunca ha comentado sobre enviarte regalos; además sí así fuera él no tendría porqué estar enviándotelos con terceras personas, se encargaría de hacerlo personalmente.

Al parecer la lógica de Thad era cierta: si fuera el morocho, el mismo daría la cara, además las cartas que recibía decían otra clase de cosas más no pedía perdón y mucho menos hablaba sobre su infidelidad con Sebastián

-Entonces quién podría ser?-dijo extrañado el ojiazul.

-No se me ocurre nadie, pero déjame te averiguo porque es obvio que los regalos son enviados desde aquí, y te comunico si sé algo, te parece?

-Esta bién, gracias Thad, ahora debo volver a clases en Mckenly, saluda a los demás.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche Thad se fué a la casa de los Anderson, pero no encontró allí a Blaine, intentó comunicarse con él a su celular pero no contestó, llamó a Cooper pero él tampoco sabía nada de su hermano, hasta que camino a Dalton al fin lo vió

-Hey donde diablos te metes cada vez que te necesito

-Estaba tratando de arreglar un asunto, y si todo sale como espero, entonces será perfecto.

-De que hablas, que asunto?-le preguntó Thad mirando a su amigo con una expresión como si estuviera loco

-Nada, luego te explico. Dime cuál era la urgencia de encontrarme

-Es que esta mañana vino Kurt, kería hablar contigo sobre unos regalos que le han estado llegando tanto en el colegio como en la casa.

-Regalos? Qué clase de regalos?

-Bombones, Flores, Cartas y CDs de colección y él pensó que los habías enviado tú.

-Y quién le envió todas esas cosas?

-No sé, estoy tratando de averiguarlo pero es obviamente que los regalos son enviados desde akí, aunque...

-Si sospechas de alguien hazmelo saber, kiero ke afronte las consecuencias por meterse con la persona equivocada

-Blaine y si es un admirador, no puedes negarle...

-Un admirador nunca dice "te amo" o le manda bombones y mucho menos flores

-Ya cálmate, te mantendré informado si sé de alguien ok, ahora ve a adelantar clases que has perdido por ausencia

* * *

Thad se había tomado muy enserio en averiguar kien era la persona ke le mandaba regalos a Kurt. Para el morocho, el menor era uno de sus hermanos, a pesar de que Blaine había cometido un error no estaba a favor de ninguno de los dos lados, no kería dividir una amistad que venía desde siempre con el moreno pero tampoco kería arruinar lo que había empezado con el castaño. Así que sin decirle a nadie empezó a "espiar" a todos y a cada uno de los Warblers, empezando por Sebastián pues aunque era el enemigo no podía descartar que fuera el que mandara los regalos así fuera para fastidiar al Kurt; por otro lado estaba Niff, pero los descartó inmediato porque aunque Jeff había tenido una relación con Blaine le dolió lo que le hizo a Kurt, pero él era uno de los que pensaba que las cosas se arreglan entre parejas y algunas veces con ayuda de terceros; Wess, David y Chandler opinaban muy poco sobre eso; el último era Jeremiah, desde que Kurt volvió a Mckenly, Blaine y el rubio tenían encontronazos muy fuertes, tanto eran que los mismos chicos tenían que controlarlos para que no hubiera un accidente. Aunque Thad no era de meterse en las cosas de los demás tenía un presentimiento con el rubio, así que sin que Jeremiah se diera cuenta abrió su casillero y encontró resmas de papel como las cartas que recibía Kurt, copias de CDs y varias tarjetas de floristería. Sin pensarlo tanto y en la comodidad de su casa empezó a llamar a los almacenes para corroborar una compra reciente, tomaba nota de lo que le decían.

Al día siguiente y antes de encontrarse con Blaine y le exigiera contarle sobre el asunto, decidió hablar con el chico

-Hey Jeremiah necesito que hablemos-dijo el morocho un poco serio

-Ke pasa?-preguntó el rubio extrañado

-Necesito que me expliques porque le has estado mandando regalos a Kurt

-De que hablas...

-No te hagas el desatendido Jeremiah, sabes muy bien de que hablo, tu casillero tiene evidencia de lo que ha estado recibiendo Kurt estos días

-Con qué derecho revisas mi casillero he? además eso es problema mío no crees?

-Sólo kiero evitarte un gran problema con Blaine

-Yo a Blaine no le tengo miedo, además tengo entendido que ellos terminaron así que Kurt está libre ok!

-Te...te gusta Kurt?

-Eso no te incumbe Thad, y si así fuera que tiene de malo?

-Nada-dijo con tono triste-solo cerciórate de que Blaine no se entere

-Ok, no le digas a nadie sobre esto vale?

-Tienes mi palabra

* * *

Esa misma tarde Thad fue a contarle a Kurt kien era su admirador secreto: Él castaño no lo podía creer se imaginó de todo menos que el rubio fuera quién le enviaba esos regalos

-Vaya Thad enserio eres muy bueno, algún día deberías ser agente secreto

-Si, pero prefiero seguir mi carrera de cantante...y que vas a hacer ahora?

-Con qué?

-Tu dilema con Jeremiah

-Debo hablar con él, aunque no sé que decirle, tengo sentimientos encontrados por Blaine...puedes decirle a Jeremiah que nos vemos en Breadstix después de clases por favor?

-Claro, yo le digo no te preocupes

-Gracias!

* * *

DALTON 2:00 PM

Sin previo aviso Sebastián convocó a todos los Warblers al salón de ensayo. Todos estaban confundidos y le preguntaron a Blaine para que era pero el morocho no supo que responderles.

-Bueno habla de una vez Sebastián que pasa?-dijo David

-Tranquilos sólo quería hablarles sobre...hey donde esta Jeremiah-preguntó con fingído asombro

-Está haciendo una vuelta que le mandó el señor Smythe-respondió Thad un poco nervioso.

-Vea pues y el mandado era verse con Kurt Hummel en Breadstix?-preguntó el rubio con una taimada sonrisa

-Entonces para que preguntas si ya sabías?-dijo Jeff

-Espera...-interrumpió Blaine-cómo que fue a verse con Kurt en Breadstix?

-Pues allí estan y de una forma muy comprometedora

-Sebastián!-dijo Thad acribillándolo con los ojos

-Dime que Jeremiah no es la persona que le ha estado mandando los regalos a Kurt-dijo Blaine en forma seria a su amigo

-Regalos?De que diablos están hablando?-preguntó Wess

-Blaine lo siento-dijo el morocho ignorando la pregunta de su amigo-le prometí a Jeremiah no contarte nada

-Esto si que es divertido-dijo Sebastián a lo que Blaine salió corriendo para Breadstix

-Espera! Blaine!-gritó Thad detrás de él

-Tú nunca dejarás de meter en problemas a todos verdad?-dijo Jeff a el rubio que le sonreía

-Cálmate Jeffrey, en que te afecta.

Entretanto Thad intentaba comunicarse con el rubio para avisarle sobre Blaine pero no le atendía las llamadas y ya se estaba desesperando

Cuando llegó Blaine al lugar lo único que pudo ver fue dos manos enlazadas y los labios de los dos chicos acercándose lentamente.


	12. ALREDEDOR

CAP 12: ALREDEDOR

Blaine no podía creer lo que veía através de la ventanilla del restaurante: Su exnovio estaba tocándo sus labios suaves con los de otro qué no eran los suyos.

Al ver la escena, Thad no lo soportó y sacó como pudo a su amigo del lugar...el morocho no entendiá la forma tan rápida que tenía Kurt de olvidarse de la relación tan intensa que tuvo con Blaine o al menos eso era lo que hacía pensar; estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando recordó que estaba con el moreno cuándo éste salió corriendo como loco

-Hey Blaine, espera para dónde vas!-gritó

-Dejáme en paz Thad...no me sigas

-Pero... no puedo dejarte sólo en ese estado

-Te digo ke no me sigas!...por una maldita vez en tu vida HAZME CASO!-se fué

Luego de darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, Kurt se separó del beso bruscamente

-Esto no está bién-dijo el castaño

-Lo siento Kurt no debí...

-No es tu culpa Jereh, no debí dejar que pasara...tengo ke irme-dijo levántandose de la mesa, dejándo al rubio confundido

Horas más tarde, después de cerciorarse Thad que Blaine no estaba en ningún sitio conocido, reunió a la mayoría de los Warblers para pedirles el favor de ke lo llamaran si llegaban a saber algo del morocho.

-Ahora que sucedió?-preguntó Wess

-Blaine desafortunadamente vió a Kurt de forma muy comprometedora con Jeremiah

-Oh por Dios!-exclamó Chandler-deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Blaine

-Sí, por ahora estar atentos por si vuelve, para que no intente hacer una locura

-Si es que ya no la está haciéndo-replicó David

-Miren hay viene-reiteró Wess a lo que todos voltearon para verlo; estaba vuelto una nada, quién sabe en que parte de Ohio estaba pues venía empapado y sucio. Los chicos de alguna manera lo consolában pero no era suficiente, estaba verdaderamente muy mal.

Sin preguntarle a Blaine, el morocho se lo llevó hasta su casa, temía que el moreno se hiciera daño después de lo que había visto horas antes. Cuando al fin el mayor se quedó dormido, su mejor amigo aprovechó para llamar al rubio

-Diga?-respondieron del otro lado de la línea

-Jeremiah soy Thad, necesito que hablemos

-Pasa algo?

-No puedo decirte por teléfono...crees ke nos podemos ver esta noche?

-Claro, si kieres nos encontramos en Gap

-Me parece bién, te veo en una hora

llegaron al bar los dos chicos, pidiéndo dos sodas y sentándose en una mesa alejada del bullicio de la gente.

-Ahora si cuéntame ke es lo urgente ke kerías decirme

-Mira Jeremiah, se que está reciente tus sentimientos por Kurt, pero lo mejor para todos los Warblers es que Klaine arreglen sus problemas solos

-De qué estás hablando exactámente?

-Sé que Blaine y Kurt terminaron pero todavía se kieren...

-Porqué me dices esto?

-Jeremiah...Blaine y yo vimos cuándo besabas a Kurt

El rubio se había puesto pálido cuando Thad le dijo lo qué él y el morocho habían visto esa misma tarde.

-Vino Blaine contigo?-dijo sin poder evitar un nudo en la garganta.

-No, ni sikiera sabe que estoy aquí hablando contigo

-Mmhm, Mira Thad de verdad gracias por querer ayudarme pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento por Kurt

-Yo no digo ke los cambies, sólo que los ayudes a volver

-Eso no será posible

-Por qué?

-Porque no kiero perder a Kurt

-Te enloqueciste o qué?-dijo el morocho alzándo la voz haciéndo que los presentes voltearan a verlos. Percatándose de eso continuó bajando la voz-Si no te acuerdas, tú mismo hiciste que ellos se juntaran la primera vez...

-Pero eso fué porque pense que Blaine de verdad sentía algo por Kurt

-Y sigue siéndo así

-No, porque Blaine lo engaño con la escoria de mi hermano

-Pero no sabes como pasaron las cosas en realidad...en fin sólo espero ke no cometas un error estúpido del que te puedas arrepentir

-Estás muy sentencioso Thad-dijo el rubio en son de broma

-Tómalo como kieras...sabes dices ke no te pareces nada a Sebastián pero con tu actitud te estás convirtiéndo en él-dicho esto se paró de la silla y se fué del lugar

Minutos más tarde llegó Thad al apartamento y vió a Blaine en la cocina

-Dónde andabas?-preguntó el moreno al verlo llegar

-Comprándo lo del desayuno...Que haces despierto a esta hora

-Crees que Kurt algún día volverá conmigo?-dijo ignorándo la última pregunta de su amigo

-Estoy seguro de que sí, por ahora debes darle tiempo y espacio

-Y si se enamora de Jeremiah...

-Blaine vamos mejor a la habitación, hoy fue un día muy largo para ti-dijo tratándo de llevárselo

-...Me moriría si se va con otro...jamás me perdonaré haberlo traicionado con Sebastián

-Ya deja de culparte por todo lo que pasó, ahora acuestate y descansa.

7:00 AM

Sin previo aviso el señor Smythe llamó a sus dos hijos para hablarles de algo muy importante para él

-Se puede saber cuál es la urgencia para kerer sacárme de clases-dijo el princípe de Disney

-Cálmate Sebastián no es para tanto-dijo su padre mientras Jeremiah se les acercaba-los reuní porque es hora de cumplir con lo que le prometí a Violetta-reiteró mirando a su segundo hijo

-Y que tengo ke ver yo?-preguntó malhumorado Sebastián -Mucho, este fin de semana es la reunión familiar que hacemos cada año, y allí presentaré a Jeremiah oficialmente como un SMYTHE

-Vaya lo que me fáltaba-dijo el rubio

-Sebastián ya está decidido, así que no empieces con tus alegatos por favor

-Haz lo ke kieras pero ese día no iré-dijo alejándose del lugar

-Irás! y es una orden-gritó mientras su hijo le hacía señas con su mano

Todos los chikos que estaban en clases, salieron asustados por el grito entre ellos los Warblers que al no entender lo que pasaba se acercaron al menor de los Smythe para exigir respuesta

-Mi padre kiere presentarme oficialmente ante la familía este fin de semana, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Sebastián

-Espera...el señor Smythe es tú padre?-preguntó sorprendido Wess

-Qué todavía no lo sabías?-respondió Nick con el ceño fruncido

-No no tenía idea Nickolas!

-Cómo sea-replicó Thad-estás nervioso por esa dichosa reunión

-Sí algo, no se cómo reaccionará el resto de la familia cuando me conozcan

-Tú relájate-dijo Chandler-lo bueno es que no sólo tendrás a tu mamá de ahora en adelante

-Si es verdad, sólo espero que no sean igual a Sebastián-y mirándo su celular reiteró-si me disculpan debo contestar...mamá?

-Saben-dijo Thad mientras veía al rubio alejárse-es la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a Klaine

-Ke kieres decir?-preguntó David confundido

-Pues este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Blaine así ke haremos una fiesta e invitamos a Kurt ke les parece?

-Y si Kurt no kiere ir a la fiesta-replicó Chandler

-Pues lo convenceremos de una u otra forma

-Ok, y si Blaine no kiere fiestas

-No le estamos pidiéndo permiso, la vamos a hacer, tendrá dos sorpresas en una

-Bien, pero Nick y yo hablaremos con Kurt para convencerlo-replicó Jeff

-Es muy buena idea, entre tanto los demás iremos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta.

Al día siguiente se fueron Nick y Jeff a Mckenly esperándo encontrar a Kurt; luego de recorrer casi toda la preparatoria, al fin dieron con Él, en el salón del Club Glee.

-Kurt!-dijeron en coro apenas lo vieron

-Hey chicos, que hacen acá, pasó algo en Dalton?

-No, no siempre debe haber algo para hablar contigo-dijo Jeff

-Enserio?-dijo el castaño alzándo una ceja

-Bueno sí-replicó Nick-vinimos a invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaine

-Gracias chicos por la invitación, pero no kiero tener nada ke ver con él

-Oh vamos Kurt, sólo será una fiesta, además Blaine ni sikiera sabe que tú serás su invitado de honor-dijo Jeff

-No sé, es que no kiero encontrarme con la cara sonriente del suricato

-De eso no te preocupes-explicó Nick-ni Sebastián ni Jeremiah estarán en la fiesta

-Cómo...no los invitaron?

-No hubo falta-reiteró el morocho-este fin de semana estarán con el señor Spencer

-Y eso?

-Al parecer el señor Smythe presentará a Jeremiah como hijo legítimo

-Vea pues, al fin se le acabará el orgullo de ser hijo único al suricato

-Si, entonces ke dices vendrás o no-dijo Jeff

-Lo voy a pensar , y si algo digánle a Thad que lo llamaré

Tres días después estaba Blaine en su apartamento, arreglándo unos muebles cuándo sonó el timbre de la puerta

-Quién es?-preguntó mientras se dirijía a ella

Cuando la abrió, casi se va de espaldas al ver al visitante inesperado frente a él

-Papá?

-El mismo que viste y calza-dijo con su habitual sequedad

-Que te trae por aquí?-dijo Blaine tratándo de relajarse lo mas que podía

-No me invitarás a entrar?-dijo su padre a lo que el morocho lo guió hasta la sala

-Que haces aquí?-reiteró Blaine

-No puedo visitarte, siempre debe haber una razón para hacerlo?-respondió el señor James con aspereza

-Tratándose de tí, asi es

-Eres igual a tu madre, como sea vine porque este fin de semana es tu cumpleaños y kería darte un obsequio...

-Pues muchas gracias padre, no esperaba eso de tí

-Lo sé, también vine a hablar contigo sobre algo

-Cómo qué?

-De un tal Kurt...Kurt Hummel

-Kurt? que pasa con él -Pues un día fue a mi casa a decirme que con mi actitud te estaba perdiéndo rápidamente-dijo con la mirada al suelo-tal vez tu novio tenga razón y por mis estúpideces de todos estos años, ya no me veas como el heroe para ti

-Padre, soy yo él que debe pedir perdón por lo que pasó en tu fiesta

-entonces estamos a mano no?-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Sí, asi es-replicó el moreno devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándolo muy fuerte.


	13. LA VERDAD DUELE

CAP 13: LA VERDAD DUELE

* * *

Ese sábado Thad le dijo a Blaine que le hiciera el favor de acompañarlo a comprar unas cosas ke se le estaban acabando en el apartamento; mientras que los Warblers con la ayuda de Cooper decoraban el sitio para la fiesta sorpresa.

-Hey Blaine gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras

-De nada, es bueno distraerme un rato, para no seguir asfixiándo el recuerdo de Kurt

-Asi es, hey te acómpaño hasta tu casa, no quiero que hagas nada contra tu vida

-No seas tan dramático Thad, puede que todavía me afecte el haber roto con Kurt y que lo haya visto con Jeremiah pero eso no significa que vaya a matarme

-Ja contigo nunca se sabe, solo kiero cersoriarme ke estes bién

-Cómo digas!

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, casi entrada la noche, Blaine encendió el interrumptor para no tropezarse como a veces lo hacía.

-Sorpresa!-gritaron los presentes

-Que es esto?-dijo Blaine un poco confundido

-Tu cumpleaños idiota-recalcó Jeff

-Thad te dije que no kería fiestas

-Y yo te dije ke iba a hacerla y así fue

-Como sea...Cooper también fuiste complice de esta locura

-Que te digo hermano es tu cumpleaños N 22 y había que celebrarlo a lo grande

-Gracias muchachos, es una gran sorpresa que hayan hecho esto

-No nos los agradezcas todavía-dijo Thad-la sorpresa mayor está por llegar.

-De que demonios hablas

-Hey chicos-dijo ignorándo a Blaine-ke comience la fiesta!

* * *

Y así sin más ni más empezaron celebrándo su cumpleaños bailándo una de las canciones más conocidas. A eso de las once habían armado una tarima con todos los instrumentos del coro: Blaine pensaba que quizá los Warblers tenían una canción preparada para él, cuando se escuchó una melodía y tras ella la voz de Kurt

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
And our world revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide.

But I love you ( I love you)  
Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Come what may  
Come what may

I will love you  
I will love you

-Kurt?...

-No digas nada Blaine, trata de disfrutar tu regalo sorpresa

* * *

Al terminar de cantar, Kurt bajó de la tarima para encontrarse con el moreno.

-Kurt yo...no tenía idea que vendrías

-Feliz cumpleaños sexy

-Sexy?, eso me suena a cama-dijo Thad

-Thad!-replicó Blaine

- Que? ok, ya me voy

-Lo siento-dijo el morocho hacia Kurt

-Trankilo, mejor sigue disfrutando de la fiesta que los chicos te organizaron, es genial

-Y contigo lo es aún más

-Lo sé, por eso vine-dijo sonriéndo

-Gracias!-replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa

* * *

En la madrugada no hubo nada que interrumpiera la fiesta; en cambio risas, comidas, pedazos de pastel rondeándo de aquí para allá, y sobre todo mucho, pero mucho AMOR. Antes de que todos los Warblers se dieran cuenta Blaine y Kurt se fueron a la habitación de Cooper, sin duda a saciar sus más reprimidos deseos

-Siento haberte lastimado Kurt...nunca debí serte infiel... y menos con Sebastián

-Shhh...-dijo tapándole la boca con un dedo- no digas nada, lo úniko que quiero es que te metas en mí, como siempre lo haces.

-Y yo no dejaré de decirte ke no-dijo mientras le kitaba cada una de sus prendas

Luego de estar completamente desnudos, Blaine tomó a Kurt en sus brazos y con sus labios comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Kería volver a sentir ese temblor que lo estremecía como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en Lima.

La mano de el castaño recorria una y otra vez la espalda del moreno que no dejaba de excitarse en su oido haciéndo que éste le clavara sus uñas dejándole marcas de pasión

Terminaron de hacer el amor cerca de las 4 de la mañana, kedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y así se kedaron dormidos.

Kurt se despertó 5 horas después, gracias al sol que se filtraba por las persianas de la habitación, sin despertar a Blaine se safó de su mano ke sujetaba su abdomen y fué a la cocina.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Kurt comenzó a preparar el desayuno que tanto le gustaba cuando se quedaba en el apartamento con Blaine.

Media hora después llevó el desayuno al cuarto donde el morocho no se había despertado aún.

-Blaine...Blaine despierta-dijo cálidamente en su oído

-Ya te vas?-dijo medio dormido

-No...sólo hice el desayuno y lo traje hasta aquí para no levantárte

-Gracias! espero que hayas hecho tu especialidad: Panquekes -Que bién me conoces

-Claro que sí, no ves que eres mi...-se calló antes de terminar la frase con un nudo en la garganta.

-Voy a bañarme-dijo Kurt ignorándo el comentario de Blaine

* * *

EL día lo pasaron sin mayores contratiempos; hablaron de casi todo, como los grandes amigos que eran. Recordándo algo Blaine se paró de la cama y fué directo al clóset.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Kurt

-Buscando algo que es para tí-dijo y al tenerlo en sus manos prosiguió-aki está...toma

-Que es?-

-Ropa que te compré la última vez que estuve en Lima

-Vaya!-respondió admirándo la ropa-gracias, está muy hermosa

-La encontré según tú estilo

-Gracias!-volvió a decir mirándolo a los ojos fijamente-pero no puedo recibirlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entre tu y yo ya no hay nada...

-Eso no significa nada, tómalo como un regalo

-No kiero regalos que me recuerden a tu traición

-Sabía que algún día tenías que sacar la astilla-murmuró Blaine-...quieres hablar de eso?

-No, no quiero escuchar más mentiras por parte tuya

-Nunca te dije mentiras

-Ah no? y lo de la fiesta con Sebastián en Lima?

-Te lo oculté, más no te mentí...además no te lo dije porque quería evitar problemas

-Pero igual hubo un problema: te acostaste con el suricato

-Te estoy intentándo decir que no me acuerdo de nada lo que pasó esa noche

-Sigues con ese cuéntico de que te drogaron?

-No es ningún cuéntico como tú lo dices, es verdad...

-Como sea, y volviéndo a lo de antes no quiero nada tuyo...

-Por qué te acostaste conmigo si ya no me amas?

-Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Kurt...

-No pienso contestarte esa pregunta! ya debo irme

-Ah encontrarte con el imbécil de Jeremiah?-dijo el morocho elevándo la voz

-Cuál es tu maldito problema con Jeremiah-dijo Kurt imitándo el tono de voz

-Que cuál es mi problema? se anda metiéndo en lo que no le importa

-Si lo dices porqué siempre esta conmigo, eso no es meterse en lo que no le importa, es ser un gran amigo

-Así? yo que sepa un amigo no te besa apasionadamente en un restaurante y mucho menos te envía regalos comprometedores

-Como...sabes...todo eso-dijo aclarándose la garganta

-Ya no importa...solo quiero que seas feliz asi no sea conmigo

-Blaine, no digas eso por favor

-Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? esa vez sentí que eras el amor de mi vida

-Yo también sentí lo mismo, y eso no cambiará jamás

-Te engañé y nunca me lo perdonaré, no tienes idea de lo mal que me he sentido desde ese maldito día

-Te amo Blaine pero debes entender que me heriste muy profundo no sólo traicionandome con Sebastián sino también traicionándo la confianza que deposité en ti.

-Entonces...lo de ayer es la despedida?

-Mas bién diría que un nuevo comienzo para nuestra amistad

-Y que pasará con nosotros cuando te quiera besar?

-Estoy seguro de que podemos controlar nuestros impulsos

-¿Podémos?

Kurt sonrió y se acercó lentamente a su ex-novio, solo para mirarlo a los ojos e insinuarle que todo estaba muy bién entre ellos. Cuando el castaño salió del apartamento, Blaine entró al cuarto-estudio y con gran entusiasmo empezó a cantar

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday


End file.
